Tell Me, Now
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: This is the second in a completed series of 5 stories which are AU pure romance focusing on Xelloss and Zelgadiss in high school. Next, please look for the continuation in 'Ask Me, Again'.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell Me, Now**

(This story is second in the five-part 'Remind Me, Now' series. It follows the 'Remind Me, Later' story.)

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

**Part 1**

* * *

Zelgadiss woke up and focused slowly on the bedside table clock, 1:32PM. All right. This time…yesterday…the taxi had dropped them, all three…Xelloss, Daemon, and himself, at the shrine. He scanned the perpetual dimness of his room until he could make out Xelloss' form languishing at the far side of his bed. Ah… he's still asleep. 

Zel quietly passed out of the bedroom to the gloomy 'living room', where he found the small boy sound asleep under a blanket on his couch. All right, both are here and accounted for.

Next step, eat, then find his grandfather and…then the shit hits the fan…

Later…

"I was greatly relieved when I heard you were on that plane home, and even more so when I heard you had gotten in yesterday. But I couldn't believe it when Eris told me of the vial you'd left in my room. My cure…" the great priest's face clouded over.

"Oh, my dear grandson…a cure, but at what cost to you? Of course you know that I cannot let you live here any more," Rezo began to explain. "Word of your defection has spread quickly."

Zelgadiss had told him the brief, abridged version of his meeting with the Mazouku council. "Yes, I-I know, I didn't expect that. Oh, here's your ring back. Thank you for lending me its power. I couldn't have made it back without it, particularly with both Xelloss and Daemon."

"Good. That's why I gave it to you. You are my grandson and I love you very much, Zelgadiss. I don't want to throw you out of your home either…"

"I know the rules. I'm just not sure what to do."

"You have a great deal of money and I have some recommendations, starting with a friend of mine who owns a house you can rent… near the elementary school. I take it you will be living with Xelloss and his brother?"

"Um, yes, although we just escaped a crazy enslavement thing I don't quite understand. He and I haven't had a moment to talk about anything! Oh, and… Daemon is his son, actually, and Xelloss is more like 19," Zelgadiss added warily.

"An adult? You are an underage minor. Charges could be brought against him."

"What? I ran away… took a vacation with him and his mom… and came back. Now we're gonna be roommates, maybe, I don't know. Certainly he's done nothing to warrant arrest!" Zel gasped.

"No? Sex, with a minor is rape…"

"What! No! NOTHING like that's happened! We're just… friends, kinda…" Zel blushed and muttered to a stopping point. This was definitely NOT a topic he wanted to discuss… with anyone, especially his grandfather.

"I see."

"We had to fake stuff, make it seem like it was more. And I had to SAY it was more, and that I'm…bound to him, but more of an equal and Daemon is mine too, I guess," Zel tried to explain. Clearly he was tired, confused, and stressed-- and it showed.

"Sounds like you two have a lot to discuss. Hmmm? Yes, you all can stay a few more days, but we should get you settled in your new house before school starts up again. And…don't worry, you may have to leave the shrine, but you haven't left my heart, understand? I'll still be here for you."

"Thank you, grandfather. I'm so… unsure about what to do. Anyway, I need to go and see what's going on back with the others. When can we talk again?"

"After dinner, I'll send Eris for you. Rest up until then…"

Xelloss was in the shower and Daemon was having a blast with Zel's pod racing game.

"This is so cool! I've already beat my broooo… er… dad's time! Look!"

"You're a natural. Right! That's the hardest part in that cave. Xelloss always smashes up there…"

"What lies are you telling about me?" Xelloss chuckled. He was towel drying his hair and standing half-dressed in the doorway from the bedroom.

"HE doesn't NEED to! I can read the stats and I'm gonna be better than both of you REAL soon!" Daemon grinned proudly and started up a new race.

"I see… You must have fantastic reaction times, Daemon. Oh, and thanks for leaving us the tea and rolls, Zel, though I'm still famished. Hey, are you okay?" Xelloss asked concernedly.

"Ugh…I'm here," Zel sighed. "My grandfather's still speaking to me but the RED PRIEST has given me my walking papers."

"So, I bet you wanna talk about what we're gonna do?" Xelloss smiled.

Nodding, Zel said, "I hadn't given it much thought, up until now. I just knew I wanted to be… with you. And now I am. And here we are. And…I feel like an idiot. I had never done such an impulsive thing like that… taking off to AUSTRIA!"

"I love you…" Xelloss said wrapping his arms around Zel and pressing him close. "We'll find a place and move and get by, all of us. That's what you want too, isn't it?"

Zel nodded, "I've never been on my own, away from the shrine and all… heavy emphasis on the 'and all' part."

He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. "Hello? Lina? Oh, don't scream like that! Yes, I'm back… Yes, I'll drive you and whomever to the test tomorrow. YES, Xelloss is back too. Um, I'll let you know when I know. We've got some stuff to work out. No, I'll tell you later. But…expect a few packages to arrive. Xelloss' violin and a box of toys… let me know when it comes. No. NO! Fine. All right, bye."

"I really missed you when I woke up this morning," Xelloss re-wrapped his shy friend in a tight hug. "Want me to show you HOW much?"

Well, Zel kinda did, but he was too embarrassed to admit it, especially in front of Daemon. "Shhhh…" he shook his head and gestured to the young boy.

"Him? Oh, he doesn't care if we kiss, do you Daemon? See he's shaking his head. Affection's one thing, hitting you or hurting you, now that's wrong. Come here…" Xelloss drew Zel's face upwards for a kiss, which he deepened even as the novice struggled a bit, but only a bit. He needed the reassurance that only Xelloss could give him right now.

"Um…I AM hungry and you're getting kinda yucky now," the little boy complained as he tossed the controller onto the table.

Zel broke away and flustered, started chattering, "Ah…you're right, we were, but… he likes it, you know."

"Hmmm, yes I do and…you do too. I can tell!" Xelloss grinned at his blushing friend. "You are so cute when you blush, you know! How did you stay so innocent for so long? Ah, yes… the White Shrine prude rule, right?"

"That's the 'Code of Morals and Ethics', Xelloss. And, yes, it was something, the only thing of the Shriners which I DID believe had some value. Well, that and the minor healing hocus pocus… But now, well, it doesn't matter anymore. I've broken most the laws, making me a pervert extraordinaire in the making, denounced them all, and expelled myself. Breakfast anyone? Right this way…"

Zelgadiss spoke lightly of his estrangement from his birthright, but Xelloss could tell that there was an undercurrent of sadness; he hoped it was not regret.

"I don't think you're a bad person, Zel," little Daemon said unexpectedly as the trio left the breakfast table. "Momma, no… Zelas…what do I call her now? Grandma? Oh…Grandmother gave you to daddy and gave me to you, and she wouldn't have done that if you weren't special, 'cause she said I was the most important thing Xelloss had ever made, and that he was the most important thing she'd ever made, and she wouldn't give away her most important things to just anybody, would she?"

"Ah, no she wouldn't. She definitely doesn't seem like the type to give up someone as great as you are to just anybody. Thanks for the important reminder," Zel smiled at the boy, HIS boy? Wow…what had he gotten himself into? He would ask himself this question many time before the day would be over…

"Zel? Daemon needs to do something besides play video games… Yes you do! Because… I SAY so! Can we walk to the library from here?" Xelloss asked.

"Yeah, but tomorrow I'll be busy taking the college entrance exams… Hey, I know! Gourry has a couple younger brothers, and one has to be about Daemon's age. What would you say to me giving him a call and see if he'd like to get together with you? He lives close to Lina too, so I could just drop you two off before picking up Lina."

"Sounds great to me… if Gourry is willing. How about that, Daemon? You okay with spending the day with me and the Gabriev's?"

Zelgadiss dialed Gourry on his cellphone while Xelloss, Daemon and he walked in the cold winter wind down the street and up the library steps. As it turned out, Gourry's little brother Chuckie was in the same kindergarten class! He was lonely for a friend to play with too, so plans were made for the next day-- fun for the kids, while Zel and Lina would be suffering with tests.

In the library, Zel followed and watched Xelloss patiently pick out books and read parts to interest his son in a few to check out.

Son.

He still couldn't believe it! He'd better, though, because soon he'd be living under the same roof with them like… a family. Wow… when would he have time to study? Taking care of a kid and school and a house for the first time… Where had his childhood gone? Is this what he really wanted? He'd just wanted Xelloss as a friend, then things had steamrollered into… this?

Zelgadiss was feeling a little resentful. He had been an only child, a spoiled son in an affluent family, who had always had his way. Now, he began to feel Out Of Control of the situation. He wasn't sure he really wanted to share EVERYTHING with two other boys, or give up his comfortable lifestyle for one that was surely going to bring him loads of grief. Damn that Xelloss anyway!

"Are you okay? You're looking a little pale, Zel," Xelloss whispered from his seat on the floor, Daemon on his lap.

"Ah, I think I'll go check out the periodicals for a minute," Zel said quickly and hurried off. Panicking, that's what he was doing. He needed to sit and think alone…

Zel had thumbed heedlessly through the Scientific Seyruunian magazine for several minutes before finally looking up. Xelloss, with his unusual, shiny mop of purple hair, was easy to spot standing in line with the much shorter, delicate-looking, blond-haired boy holding one of his hands and a load of books under the other arm. Two pretty girls, whom Zel recognized from the high school, were speaking to him—more like flirting.

Xelloss was gay, right? Oh, yeah, sure he'd SAID so, but the proof that he could also be interested in girls stood proof-positive at his side. He had had to get VERY close to the mother of Daemon, at least once. Zelgadiss felt a rush of jealousy run through his veins like a lightening bolt through water. The girls continued to converse as Xelloss nimbly moved to the checkout counter and set down his books.

Zel continued to watch as Xelloss picked up the boy and introduced him to the girls, then, to Zel's intense consternation, he turned and pointed to Zel and waved a couple fingers his way. LEAVE ME OUTTA IT!

If he'd been wondering what the girls had been told just then, then their expressions simplified it at once. One girl was alarmed; the other dismayed. Either he'd told them that they were moving in together, or worse…

On the other hand, the girls were no longer flirting. That was good. Xelloss obviously cared about him. And… he was a very attentive father as well. Zel's heart soared. His heart filled with such raw, aching love it nearly carried him aloft. He knew that he had NEVER felt such a strong sensation in his life.

Right then, he knew that all he wanted was to be loved that way in return… by that man. There was no way around it, over it, or through it. He was in love with his best friend and was about to take it to the next step—well, actually, quite a few steps beyond that, all the way to becoming roommates and caring for a stepson.

Next step. Zel didn't even know what the next step was! Xelloss sure as hell did. He knew it all; HE knew where this was heading. S-$ex… Gods… Zel hadn't even touched himself. 16 years old and he couldn't DO THAT. THAT was disgusting and prohibited by White Shrine Code. He was also excruciatingly ashamed of the scars on his body, contributing further to his inhibitions. No one knew how much he hid with his arrogant attitude and coldness. Girls thought he was 'hot' and guys thought he was 'cool', nerdy but cool.

The truth was… he'd kissed Xelloss, and that was it. He had no imagination or experience or, up until now, any interest in intimacy. Gods… Xelloss didn't seem to be the type to wait forever either.

"Gahh!" Zel nearly jumped out of his chair at the light jab to his chest.

"Sorry to frighten you like that!" Xelloss said cheerfully smiling.

"Oh…" Zel gasped for air, "I bet you liked that!"

"Well…leaving you breathless…that's a real turn-on, so yeah, but not here! This is a public place, Zel! Come on, I wanna find a store that sell balls for something to toss around in the park." His eyes glittered with danger and excitement, while Zel's knees went weak. "Hey, steady…you aren't coming down with the flu or something, are you?"

This time he almost looked concerned for Zel's welfare, before he smiled evilly. 'Coming down with the flu' was becoming their euphemism for 'getting aroused', and Zel knew it.

"Something…but not the flu…" Zel muttered softly as he gained his footing and scooped up a few of the books. "Here, let me carry a few for you. There's a small sporting goods store down that way…and a T-O-Y one the other," he spelled out.

"I wanna go to the toy store, Daddy. My stuff isn't around anymore…" Daemon cried out.

Xelloss flashed me one of those killer looks, "Nice try, Zel, but he knows all the tricks. I think he learned to spell on his own just to catch Zelas and me."

Then kneeling to be nose-to-nose with the little boy, he explained, "No, no toys. A ball. Your things will be here in another day or two, then you'll have plenty. Today, you have Zel and me. Tomorrow, you have a friend to play with, then the next day the toys ought to be here."

"But…"

"We could spend the rest of the day CLOTHES shopping," Xelloss smiled evilly.

"Oh, no…" Daemon sighed and grabbed Zel's hand instead to be led away to get a ball.

It felt nice, but VERY strange to be walking a little boy, not to mention a much older one as well, down familiar streets, and into familiar stores. No one paid them much mind. It was cold and everyone was in a rush to reach their destinations and get inside. Zel in fact felt a little twinge of pride. HE was the older 'brother' leading his younger one on a shopping spree—how responsible!

By dinner time, Zel was emotionally exhausted. He had run through the gauntlet, survived, but with more trials to come after dinner with his grandfather, he wasn't sure if he could make it. He picked at his food while Daemon and Xelloss chatted and devoured everything the could get their hands on.

When Eris came to pick up Daemon to baby-sit, Xelloss asked him, "Zelgadiss, what's been bugging you all day? You say you're not sick, but you've been…very quiet. Are you having seconds thoughts about… all this, including us? Because if you are, I need to know…from you, before we go and plan our future or whatever. Your grandfather's not going to just pat us on the back and wish us well, you know. He's going to try to make you reconsider your choices, question your feelings, and 'guilt' you into severing our relationship. So, if you already have doubts or have something to say, please… tell me now… here."

God his eyes…so sad…so full of pain…and longing. Zel stepped closer, ran his fingers through Xelloss' silky hair and gently pulled the obliging lips into contact his own. He kissed him tenderly and said, "I've second, third, and fourth thoughts… repeatedly. I don't know if I can… be whatever you think I'm supposed to be to you. Everything is happening so fast and I'm so unprepared. However, I'm not turning back, or giving up on… us… or changing my mind. I-I love you, that I'm sure of… although I know I'm pretty stupid about it."

Smiling, Xelloss replied, "Well…that can be fixed." He ran his hands over Zel's chest and sides to his thighs. On the way back up, one hand rubbed over Zel's crotch, while the other caressed his ass.

Zel's eyes grew plate-sized and he gasped, but he didn't try to pull away. Why did Xelloss have that effect on him? Zel wondered.

"But not right now, right?" Xelloss smiled and winked. "To the gallows we go, we lusty boys of valor… or was that quote… we virile men of sin? Ah, well something noble like that… ha, ha!" he laughed and danced out of Zel's reach.

"Sit down, get comfortable, boys. I have several points I want to make this evening," Rezo began in greeting. "Eris brought young Daemon by to see me a few minutes ago. He's a fine boy. He speaks well for one as young as he and very bright."

"He's not afraid to speak out. Moving and meeting new people has made him more outgoing, although I hope he was polite, Sir," Xelloss said.

"Yes. And he is your son, I understand. And his mother?"

"I only met her on one occasion, Daemon being the result. She gave him up at birth without seeing him... and I have never met or spoken with her since. She is, I am told, in Europe, but I wouldn't know…or care. Anything else? That is all according to custom, Mazouku-style."

"What are your plans for my grandson? Now, Zelgadiss, let him answer for himself," the great priest said waving Zel off.

"Aside from sharing a house with him and Daemon, that… is a secret… a private one between him and me… Sir."

However angry he might have been at the answer, Rezo did not reply with venom. Instead, he folded his hands and sat back, pausing in thought. "I see…"

"Let me teach you both some history… back in the Victorian times child-rearing was different. Children stayed at home until they were old enough to be sent away to boarding school. There they remained to be educated in all manner of ways until they were old enough to make their own ways in the world. The teenage years brought on those hormone surges and since boys and girls were boarded separately… situations arose…" Rezo said.

"Homosexual behavior, you mean," Xelloss said.

"Yes. And that was accepted. Boys fooling around, experimenting… it was an adolescent phase accepted, for adolescents. Once they grew up, they'd become young men, take a wife, and become responsible, productive members of society. Producing children and supporting your family—that is what gives grown men their satisfaction, their pride. Deviates outside that norm become disgruntled. Since they've failed to reproduce, they are without goals, and so, they usually turn to alcohol and drugs for consolation. The rest of us have to pay for their medical costs, or if we're lucky, their burial fees," Rezo sat back with closed eyes and waited.

"My turn?" Xelloss asked. "Do you think that homosexuals CHOOSE to be what they are? Choose to be outcasts, targets for physical, verbal, and mental abuse? They, WE are born that way or become so soon after birth. Some may feel it from the get-go, or when they are teenagers, but some come to that realization as adults. You know, being a teenager is tough enough, but add being gay to that and… Everyone thinks you should act one way, be attracted to girls, want to do stuff that attracts girls, want to have sex with girls… but you don't. You like to talk to girls and make close friendships, but not… they just don't do it for you, guys do. It feels right, it feels perfectly normal. And the Mazouku accept it AS normal."

Rezo looked thoughtfully over at his grandson, but said nothing, then turning to Xelloss he said, "Tell me about the contents of this vial, if you would, young priest of the Mazouku. How is this applied?"

"There should be a dropper, yes, in the cap," Xelloss picked it up and squinted at the instructions. "It says here: Two drops in each eye. Take it before bed. It is most effective taken that way. Take ALL the medication. When the bottle is done, throw it away. Do not try to store any leftover medication since the active ingredient rapidly looses its potency after opening. Um, that's all the instructions. There are some side affects listed um… drowsiness, dry mouth… that's it. Sounds simple!"

"Yes, it does. Zelgadiss, I'm going to lie down now. Would you administer the drops for e please? Thank you. Oh and here is a letter of introduction from me to the man that owns the house. Notice the address on the outside of the envelope. You should go over tomorrow after breakfast. He'll be home … I'll go with you. I think you will like meeting Mr. Vurumagen. Now, I'm going to be still so you can put in those drops."

Go with me? Zel screamed in his head. What does he think I am? A child? Zel broiled away in silence. He snatched the vial out of Xelloss' hand and unscrewed the top in preparation to administer the drops.

**End, Tell Me, Now part 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tell Me, Now

(Sequel to Remind Me, Later)

~***~~***~~***~~***~ Part 02 ~***~~***~~***~~***~

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

"…I think you will like meeting Mr. Vurumagen. Now, I'm going to be still so you can put in those drops," said Rezo.

Go with me? Zel screamed in his head. What does he think I am? A child? Zel broiled away in silence. He snatched the vial out of Xelloss' hand and unscrewed the top in preparation to administer the drops.

~~~~

It was a dreary, wintry late afternoon when Zelgadiss drove up to Gourry's house with Lina. Chuckling over a private joke, the two friends had repaired the bonds of their friendship over a discussion of the grueling hours of college entrance exams. Lina was satisfied that 'her' Zel was okay, in spite of his new association and fascination with Xelloss. And although she did not understand the 'irrational' Zel at all, today he had seemed back to his normal cool, distant, sarcastic self.

They followed the sounds of yelling, screaming, laughing, and grunting males of varying ages to the back yard where Gourry, Xelloss, and what Lina thought were dozens of little boys, but were one three, were chasing after a black and white soccer ball. Daemon kicked it from Joey (Gourry's nearly 13 year old brother) and dribbled it around and past five others then kicked it past a tree and scoring a goal.

"Daemon's gotta get on my team! We suck, but with him, we'd be good! Indoor starts next week with school. Can he join? PLEASE!" Chuckie begged his oldest brother.

"Well, um…it's okay with me. Xelloss? It's your call. I'm the coach and Daemon would be welcome to join the team," Gourry said to the shorter purple-haired guy panting from his across the yard run.

"Really? That would be great, wouldn't it? He says yes too. Ah, how much will it cost? I'm a little short of cash right now," Xelloss smiled hesitantly.

"Whatever, I'll cover it," Zel said as he and Lina approached the group. "He'll need soccer clothes and shoes too. We'll do that tomorrow, while we're resting."

"Resting? Are we house looking and moving tomorrow? Oh, I see, that was a joke," Xelloss smirked. "Hi Zel…Lina. How were the tests?"

Both kids shrugged absently in answer, while Gourry continued. "Good, then. Ya don't haveta worry 'bout getting' him to games or practices. I'll do that."

"I may have to take you up on that offer, although I'd like to join you. I can help. Do you need a referee?" Xelloss asked.

"Yeah, I do for home games when we supply the ref. I also need a soccer 'mom' to handle phone calls and stuff. Oh, I… uh… didn't mean that to sound that way…" Gourry rushed to apologize for his terminology which might be taken as an insult.

Xelloss simply smiled, "That's okay. I'm familiar with the term, although team 'parent' covers all contingencies better, don't you think?"

Gourry nodded.

"So, I'll be the team parent and home game referee, and you'll be the coach and supply our transportation? Sounds fine to me. You'll help too?" Xelloss asked Zel, who was listening with little interest.

"Me? I'll watch the games and cheer, and pay the bills. So did you learn to play in France?" he addressed the little boy gripping his hand. "You play very well."

Daemon beamed, "Yes. It's big deal there and every kid plays. So, where are we going to stay tonight?" 

"At the shrine again, probably for the last time," Zel frowned.

"Can he stay over with us? Please?" Chuckie begged.

"I'll haveta ask Mom but it'll probably be okay," Gourry answered. "Xelloss, why not come in and I'll introduce you and ask, if ya want?" 

"Okay," Xelloss smiled at Gourry. 

He faced Zel and said, "We'll have your room all to ourselves tonight." Xelloss flashed Zel a smile and a wink, then walked with Gourry through the back door.

Zel, however, nearly fainted first, then turned beet red. A more embarrassing thing to say, he could not imagine right then. Gourry pretended not to have heard, but Lina was blushing and did not meet his eyes.

"I-It's not like he made it sound, Lina. He's kind of an annoying guy at times. And… We'll just play video games and go to bed. Without Daemon there, he'll have the whole couch to himself!"

"Zel, Zel, Zel… Calm down, will ya?" Lina said. "One thing I know about you is that you're pretty reserved and shy about that stuff. I know you try and hide it by being arrogant and aloof, but I figured he was just trying to tease ya a bit. So, you're moving out and they'll be your roommates? Pretty cool for a sixteen year old nerd, Zel," she laughed and punched his arm.

"Yeah, sorta. I mean, if it doesn't work out, I can't go back to the shrine. On the other hand, he's going to teach me everything about the Mazouku, E-verything!"

"I am so jealous! Will you tell me about some of the good stuff? You know that I've been trying to learn more of their cult crap."

Meanwhile, Gourry introduced Xelloss to Mrs. Gabriev. She smiled and asked him to sit at the counter while she prepared a casserole for dinner. Chuckie and Daemon were sitting at a table near the window giggling, dipping cookies in milk and making a mess.

After studying his face a moment, she remarked, "Zelgadiss' parents were close friends of ours. We like to think of ourselves as his moral guides now that they are gone… and we have deep reservations concerning this latest development. He's always been a good boy, quiet, obedient. But since he's met you, he has skipped classes, run away from home, renounced his heritage, and must leave his family home to live with…"

"Me," Xelloss supplied. "I'm feeling a bit defensive here, Mrs. Gabriev. I am at a distinct disadvantage, having no one to stand up for my integrity or anything." He looked out the window at Zel and Lina, hoping Zel would get the hint and lend him some support.

"I tried to discourage him from following me, but it was Zel's decision in the end to come along, and leave the Shrine."

Xelloss checked the window again. Zelgadiss was definitely avoiding him. No, he was coming in now. Good, he could just tell everyone that there's no 'bad guy' in their relationship.

"Daemon is a lovely child. He certainly may stay here tonight. You know, young man, that little boy deserves a better life than you can provide him, and he needs a mother."

"Possibly…" Xelloss said, color spreading across his cheeks. Why don't you defend me, Zel? 

"Hey, Lina wants to go out for dinner. That okay with you?" Zel asked both Gourry and Xelloss, careless of Xelloss' current discomfort.

"Uh, sure…" Gourry hesitated as he cast a sidelong glance at Xelloss.

Ring, ring

The phone interrupted the rest of Gourry's sentence. 

"Um, it's Val," he said covering the mouth-piece with his hand. "Wanna meet him and Filia for pizza? They'll get Amelia. Sylph's with her at her house. That okay?" 

Again he looked at Lina – who was nodding— and Zel –who shrugged-- and back again at Xelloss – who looked disturbed.

Xelloss wanted to cook something special, just for the two of them and have a private, romantic evening together. Why was Zelgadiss ignoring him? He felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. Daemon would need a few things from Zel's place too…

"Zel? If Daemon is to stay overnight, he'll need clothes and a toothbrush before we run off. Maybe we could simply…" Xelloss began.

"Oh don't worry, dear," Gourry's mother assured him. "We have lots of boy's clothes and extra toothbrushes here. Go on kids. Have fun. Oh, and Zelgadiss? Amelia really missed you last week. Say hi for me, will you? She's such a nice young lady…"

Zel rudely ignored her as well.

Xelloss frowned at his friend and said, "Thank you Mrs. Gabriev. I'm sure Daemon will have a great time tonight. It is his first sleepover at a friend's house, however, so if he wants to come home, please call us at Zel's number."

She smiled and agreed. Xelloss knelt by his son and spoke to him in a low voice, in French, for a few minutes then followed the others to Gourry's van. Politely, he explained, "I told him we would stop by on our way home to check in on him."

Xelloss looked at Zel, who nodded, then led the way out the door to Gourry's van.

~~~~

Throughout the meal, Zel couldn't help but notice that Xelloss was quieter than usual. In fact, he reminded him of the first time he'd seen him, face flushed, eyes hidden by his bangs… 

Breath-taking. 

His skin glowed and the contrast with his hair so dark and shiny was striking, and such expressive eyebrows…too bad he wasn't smiling. 

Xelloss bit his lower lip and licked it, oblivious to Zel's sidelong glances.

Zel trembled. "Does he know what he does to me?" he wondered. "Oh, of course he does, that's why… I'm so resentful. I adore… NO! I despise him…" 

Desire. Melting with desire one moment, then suddenly a cold snap of panic froze Zel's heart, crushing his ardor under an avalanche of guilt and fear.

Zel had hurt his friend's feelings, and he knew it. He'd meant to. Zel had wanted to demonstrate that he could exert control too. He was tired of feeling all needy around him. He was also excessively anxious about being alone with Xelloss and having his hormones take command of his brain functions. But most of all he was in terror now of his friends knowing all this about him. Sure, he'd been all open and confident once with Lina on the phone, but that was then, and now was different.

Also, Zelgadiss was not a very nice person. He was unused to thinking of others or caring for others. For the past few months he'd been swept away by new-found emotions, but now the harsh benedictions of his past were taking their toll. Being gay was wrong; it made him a bad person and Xelloss was the cause. He was going to suffer and so was Xelloss.

"If you aren't going to eat that, I will," Lina nudged Xelloss.

"No, go ahead. It's yours," he said, relinquishing his dinner. He was upset and had lost his appetite. What was with Zel? What had he done today to deserve being treated like… like… like everyone else?

"So, have ya seen the house yer gonna rent?" Val asked.

"No, but I understand it's very close to the elementary school," Xelloss answered since Zel seemed more interested in painting swirls on his plate with orange-ish pizza oil.

"I saw a place with a sign up before winter break," Gourry said. "We can drive past and take a look on our way home."

~~~~

Val had to kick Zel out of the van in order to get him to look at the place. 

"Shit, Zel, the place is cool. If I'd known you'da been interested in that kinda stuff, I'da been happy tuh have moved in with ya before that guy got to ya!" Val laughed at Zel's shocked/angry expression and danced over to Filia.

"VA-AL!" Filia admonished him.

"What?! He knows I'm just kiddin' 'round. 'Course I woulda liked to have moved outta my place into a place like this a long time ago…" Val draped an arm over her shoulders and nuzzled her ear. 

She smiled and said, "That's right. You're just jealous. But you shouldn't be. You're movin' in with Gourry pretty soon, right?" 

"Uh, huh…but we won't be sharing a bed Oof! " Val coughed as Lina's punch landed below his ribcage.

Zelgadiss was mortified. His personal life was the subject of ridicule. How dare they! "I don't know what you're getting at, Val. We'll have separate rooms. So seen enough? I sure have…"

Whoa! Xelloss turned his head away, hiding his face with a fall of hair. He was speechless. He wavered between screaming and crying, between strangling Zel and begging for some sign of fondness from him. Instead, he folded his arms and pasted a weak smile on his face, deciding to wait until he could speak in private.

~~~~

After seeing that Daemon was comfortable and happy, Xelloss joined Zel, who was waiting impatiently in his car. "I think he'll be all right for the night."

"Of course he will. It's just an overnight at a friend's house,' Zel snapped.

"It's his FIRST and he's only five and his family life is being torn up around him, Zel. I didn't want him to think he was being dumped, that's all."

A twinge of guilt twisted Zel's guts a bit. Poor kid.

~~~~

"Here's a pillow and blankets and a towel, in case you want a shower. I'm going to brush my teeth and go to bed. See you in the morning," Zel muttered to an astonished Xelloss.

Zel was putting him out on the couch! What's with that? They'd shared a bed for several nights and everything had been fine, at least it had seemed that way to Xelloss, especially the way Zel had curled up around him. That had been very nice. He was about to say something, but collapsed, heartbroken onto the couch instead. What was going on?

~~~~ 

In the morning, he was awoken by the sound of pounding on Zel's outer room door. He hadn't even undressed the night before, and so he tossed the blanket aside and hopped over to open the door.

"Zel?" Xelloss said puzzled at his appearance outside the door. He checked his watch. Yep, only 8:30 AM.

"Ah, grandfather is waiting in the car to go over to the house."

"Oh, well…why didn't you wake me sooner? I just woke up… I have to put on my shoes…"

"I was busy…doing other stuff."

Xelloss shook his head. That was pretty lame, Zel… "Okay, I'm ready…I guess…"

~~~~

Xelloss wasn't ready for more Bad Zel, though. He had decided that today he would have to put a stop to this situation and confront Zel, after seeing the house. Maybe Zel would get excited when he saw the place and be interested in him again. Maybe.

Vurumagen met them at the door. A tall man not yet in his forties with shaggy light brown hair and narrow eyes, Vurumagen was a shaman who had left the Mazouku clan to live alone and help the common folk, as he put it.

Walking around the parlor, Zel felt pleased with his surroundings thinking to himself, "This will do nicely. Interesting books, nice cozy furnishings, small, but… what was that guy saying?"

"If you'll come this way, boys, I'll show you the rental out back…" the older shaman said, leading the way to a side door.

RENTAL!?!

Zelgadiss was not amused. The rental cottage in the back was very small, no bigger than his rooms at the Shrine, plus a tiny kitchen! There was a small living room and two little bedrooms (one smaller than his bathroom!) joined by a miniscule bathroom. THIS? This he was to share with Xelloss and a small boy? Humiliated to the core, he swept past the others to stand outside and sulk. The NERVE of that MAN! His grandfather was doing this on purpose, wasn't he? Just to… insult him!

Xelloss blushed at his friend's rudeness, "Excuse me, but could you leave us alone for a few minutes?" he asked the older men.

"Take all the time you want. Rezo and I shall have a cup of tea next door," Vurumagen nodded. 

Xelloss drew a deep breath. When the men were safely behind closed doors, he went in search of Zelgadiss. He hadn't gone far, only into the garden dividing the two properties. 

"Zelgadiss, come in here with me. Now. We have to talk."

He grabbed the younger guy by the arm and shoved him into their new place. "This has gone on long enough. This place is great! What IS your problem? You've been ill-mannered toward everyone, but mostly, I'm tired of you treating me like shit! Aren't I your boyfriend or something like that? "

Zel glazed at him, an arrogant smirk on his face, "Maybe it's good enough for you…"

Grasping Zel's shirt in his hands and yanking him close enough to feel his breath on his face, Xelloss hissed, "You forget who I AM! I'm a ranking official of the Mazouku, YOUR clan. And you… belong to ME! Without my protection, you could be someone's slave and f*^&$*-toy!"

"And your son is mine, don't forget that!" shot back.

"Not until he is of age, 13, can you touch him. And… leave him out of this, Zel. This is between you and me. What's going on with you anyway! I thought… I thought you loved me…"

"I. Don't. Know. I'm so screwed up…" Zel moaned and slumped onto the bare floor. "I just hate everything that's happening! I'm being forced to do all kinds of stuff I don't want to. I want everything to be as it was! I hate all this! I hate this shitty little place! I hate you!"

To Xelloss' credit, he didn't slap Zel silly. In fact, he understood. Zel was a spoiled brat afraid to grow up overnight. What he did instead astonished Zel—he sat down on the floor, pulled Zel onto his lap, and held him tightly. Zelgadiss tried to squirm out of his arms, but it was a weak attempt. Xelloss tightened his arm across the younger kid's chest and rubbed his cheek against the back of Zel's head, whispering, "It's okay to be scared…"

Zel sighed, "It's all happening so fast. I don't know what to say or do. It all comes out wrong. Everyone's laughing at me or thinks I'm the biggest disappointment in all of Seyruun…"

"Not really, Zel. Our friends are not sure what to say either. They say the wrong stuff and make mistakes too. Just wait until they start making some huge life decisions for themselves! Wait until Gourry's mother finds out her son's gonna be a father!"

Zel nearly jumped out of his skin, "What?" 

"Hmm, Lina didn't tell you? She probably doesn't know, or hasn't admitted it to herself yet."

"Then…you're joking. That wasn't funny, Xelloss," Zel growled.

"I wasn't joking. It's true! It's a Mazouku thing; I'll teach it to you some time, but not now. You have to learn about your own body and mind first, before delving into other people's personal secrets. Now, back to you and us. Listening?"

Zel relaxed into the snug fit of his friend's arms, "Yeah."

"I've lived away from home in boarding houses, but never with… without adults to depend on. I'm new at this too, okay? So we have to take care of a house—good thing it's small, neh? I like to cook, you can drive, we take turns with the chores, and… yes, Daemon, too. It will be different, not always easy, but we won't have any adults to push us around, right?"

Zel nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I guess that might make up for the rest."

"The rest?"

"Yeah, putting up with you groping me all the time," Zel said, but not expressing any real displeasure at the thought either.

"Zel…" Xelloss began smoothing Zel's wild, soft hair with one hand while holding him securely with the other. He spoke in a low purr, "If cuddling is all you can handle for a while, that's okay, but…"

He waited for Zel to relax as he nuzzled into his hair and breathed in his scent. "But… you will sleep with me, in our bed. Daemon gets his own room, the bigger one so he can fit all his toys in there. We get the smaller one and private time in the front room each night. Understand?"

He paused with his caresses until Zel grunted his acceptance, then continued, "Good. You will also treat me with respect around our friends and their parents, and I will do the same for you. I won't embarrass you by touching you, but you will be considerate of my feelings as well. Nod that you accept and agree to my terms. Good, now, let's go speak to Mr. Vurumagen about the details, pick up Daemon, go back to the Shrine and figure out what gets moved… oh, and you owe me a BIG lunch for making me miss breakfast…"

Pushing him off his warm lap unceremoniously and hearing his surprised 'Yelp!' brought a smile to Xelloss' lips. "Oh, did that hurt? Sorry, take my hand and I'll help you up."

Zel did grumbling all the way.

"Oh, one last thing," Xelloss added without releasing Zel's hand. "I need you to tell me, now… how you feel about me, and make it honest."

"I-I don't hate you. I was just mad at you," Zel stammered, avoiding those purple eyes.

"Is that all?"

"Um, yes. For now. I'll tell you more, later," Zel smiled and headed out the door, hand-in-hand.

Meanwhile, the two older men sipped tea and talked.

"I don't know…at first I wasn't sure it was a good idea, but now…" Rezo sighed.

"I can understand your reservations. I was stunned to think my old friend was allowing his grandson to have as a roommate Xelloss Metallium of the Mazouku!" Vurumagen chuckled softly.

"Yes, well… it's taken some getting used to but…he's changing, old friend. Zelgadiss held me and told me he loved me a few weeks ago, for the first time in his life, I'm sure. You should have seen the pride in his eyes when he served me the first meal he'd ever prepared with his own hands, and Xelloss' too… I couldn't see it, that's for sure, heh, heh… but I could FEEL it! Someone's got to teach him to be a man and grow up, and, surprisingly, I think Xelloss is the only one who can do that."

"Well, your grandson certainly looked miffed out there. We'll see what kind of control Xelloss can actually exert over such a headstrong boy. But aren't you concerned about the sexual part? You know there must be some kind of…"

"Zelgadiss says that they have an agreement. I believe him, but in the end, that is his business. However, his only 16 and Xelloss is 19…and if my grandson is hurt, I'm afraid he will have to face the law,' Rezo said clenching his teeth.

"Well, here they come now. Let's see what the boys have to say."

"Mr. Vurumagen? It's looks fine. Nice and clean and all. We'd be happy to take it, if the rent is okay… and the rules!" Zel added. 

Xelloss stood, arms folded and smiled. Yes, he had done well. 

End, Tell Me, Now part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Tell Me, Now

(Sequel to Remind Me, Later)

~***~~***~~***~~***~ Part 03 ~***~~***~~***~~***~

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

"Mr. Vurumagen? It's looks fine. Nice and clean and all. We'd be happy to take it, if the rent is okay… and the rules!" Zel added. 

Xelloss stood, arms folded and smiled. Yes, he had done well, but he was sweating bullets. He was a cocksure young man, confident in his abilities to seduce and control his younger quarry; however, with Zel things were different. In the not so distant past, his dupes had gratefully fallen into his arms. NEVER had he had to forgo so much for so little in return! Xelloss was reduced to begging, no… that wasn't true, yet—he hadn't tried begging, yet. He had had to use his Mazouku power to subdue a childish temper-tantrum, and to force his friend into compliance, for the love of Shabrinigdo! He had better get him bonded more closely before beginning training and risk losing all his power over Zel. But how? 

And things had been going pretty good, until Rezo talked to him…ah…well…such is love. If Xelloss weren't in love, it would be easier. It's much harder to be tough when you're melting inside. Melting? Well, right now he was aching. Zel had rejected his overtures and now he'd promised 'hands off'. That would make it MUCH harder. A challenge?

Xelloss liked a challenge. Could he make his friend beg for what his body must have longed for, but his mind resisted? Surely, but he wouldn't want to break his friend's spirit in the process. He loved Zel's intensity, fire, and innocence. Once he directed that passion correctly, he'd make one hell of a lover, Xelloss thought.

~~~~ 

"So," Zel said. He stood in his room at the Shrine with his grandfather, Xelloss, and Daemon at hand. The early morning sun pouring into the room from the window, shades flung fully open.

Xelloss smiled. Zel, he knew had never moved and had no idea where to start for this one. Xelloss would have to take charge, without belittling Zel. "Well, we'll need a mattress for Daemon, and a bed…" Xelloss turned toward Rezo to direct his next comment to him. "I could sleep on the couch… in the front room, if we had one like this…" He smiled coyly, although it was lost to Rezo's sightless eyes.

"Take it then! It's about to fall apart anyway," Rezo added unnecessarily. 

Whether or not he suspected Xelloss to be manipulating him, it didn't matter. This was turning out to be more painful than the old priest had imagined it would be. He was going to miss his grandson. On the other hand, he had hardly seen him when he had been living under his nose, and now he'd have an excuse to visit his friend, Vurumagen, when he snooped in on the boys. 

Rezo listened to Zel and Xelloss converse together, and hid his smile behind a hand. Xelloss was speaking patiently after letting pass a supercilious sneer from Zel, like a man would treat a child; clever, tricky even. The next moment he cleared his throat and Zel backed down and apologized, but neither young man had to sacrifice his right to an opposing opinion. Yes, dear Zel had to learn how to behave to keep this friendship alive. And such a friend! One whom he seemed to adore, even as he continued to fight it. Zel was growing up right before his eyes, er, ah…nose.

Turning his attention to the other boy in the room, provided Rezo with another form of entertainment. He was fascinated by Daemon, a boy so open and happy, curious and polite, while the little boy seemed equally interested in him. Currently he was bouncing across the room to join Gampa Rezo on the couch. The old gentleman listened with interest to his tales of sleep-over shenanigans, chuckling at the funny, harmless parts and feigning mild anger at the mention of 'bad' behavior. 

He was mystified to find the child had crawled into his lap and was patting his arm affectionately, "Gampa Rezo?"

"Yes…Daemon?'

"Tell me about my new house, please. Will I like it?"

"Well, it LOOKED… fine to me," he smiled.

Daemon understood the joke and giggled.

Encouraged, Rezo continued, "You'll be close to your father and my grandson, who will see to it that you're well cared for… And I think you will like the owner, an old friend of mine, Mr. Vurumagen. He lives in the bigger house in front and has lots of secrets."

"See-crets…"

"Yes. Heh, heh, I'm certain that you will charm most of them out of him. What else can I tell you? Ah… You'll be able to walk to school and to your little friend…"

"Chuckie! It's near Chuckie's house? Oh, then I will like it; I'll like it a lot!" 

Bouncing gleefully for a few seconds, Daemon clapped his hands, and then asked in an excited voice, "Do I get my own room?"

"I believe so, but that seems to be under discussion. There are two bedrooms and your … father has asked for the couch."

"Only if they have a big fight! If there are two bedrooms, I'll get my own," Daemon assured the old man. "Daddy's too hot and is a bed hog! I kick him and he doesn't like that. Zel's nicer to him, not much, but he's Daddy's and I'm his some day." Daemon looked up into Rezo's face and patted the man's arm, saying dreamily, "I'm gonna like the new house, I know, as long as we're all together." 

Rezo was confused by the little boy's disconnected ramblings and decided to pry a little more information out of him. "Daemon? What did you mean when you said that you were Zel's?"

Delighted to be able to tell another great story, Daemon proceeded to give Rezo his brief—but differing from Zelgadiss'-- version of what had resulted from the Mazouku council meeting. "Zel agreed to learn how to be a Maz-o-koo if he'd be given to Daddy as his to train as an equal! Then he used some big ring to let them all know how important he was. Daddy said that Zel was VERY brave to stand up to the council…to my Grandmother and say that, then he made them give me to him too! Grandmother didn't want to let me go, but the council agreed. Daddy said that he never would have come back here without me, and that Zel wanted him so much and me too! He wanted us free and here with him… and the council agreed and then we almost didn't make it through the airport, but Zel used that big ring and everyone listened to him and helped us. I think…" he lowered his voice to a whisper and spoke gravely. "I think that he's been in a bad mood because he lost that ring… and blames Daddy."

Rezo shook his head, "Look, is this the ring you saw?" He twisted the ring so that the large red ruby and recognizable white shrine insignia faced up.

"Oh, yes! So it's yours? Does Zel know you have it?" Daemon gasped in a barely controlled whisper.

"Yes, he knows. If he's angry at your father, it's not about this, but about having to face and live with the consequences of his own actions." The child's resulting silence told him that he didn't understand the meaning. "Don't worry. He'll get over it. Now… about your grandmother… You must miss her?"

"Yes! But she's coming to visit, Daddy says, sometime," Daemon said cheerfully.

"I'd like to meet her. Would you give me a call when she comes?" Rezo reached into a pocket to withdraw a business card.

Daemon's eyes went wide. This important man wanted HIM to call? He snatched up the card and stared at it eagerly. "Oh, wow! It's all gold and fancy. Can I show it to Daddy?"

"Of course you may."

Daemon slid off the warm lap of Zel's grandfather and scurried over to Xelloss. Tugging on his sleeve to get his attention, he said, "Look! Look what he gave me! It's got his NUMBER on it!"

Xelloss tore his eyes from Zel's and knelt down. "A card? Oh, my… it is nice. Have you thought of a safe place to store it? Good. Did you thank him?"

"Oh, um…" Daemon bounded over to Rezo, seated at the couch and said breathlessly, "Thank you for the card with your number on it!" Then he kissed the old man's hand.

Rezo grunted, "You're welcome…" as the child dashed over to his bag, pulled out some crayons, colored pencils, and paper, and proceeded to busy himself alone.

"All right, so what do we do next?" Zel asked, walking from the bathroom to the front room.

He glanced down at Daemon who was drawing intently, then over at Rezo who was listening, but silent.

Xelloss answered, "I'll help you pack and call about renting a truck to move the couch and stuff and… we'll need boxes and… Gourry and Val will help, if YOU ask."

Zel blinked.

"Tell you what, I'll make the phone calls, then when they come, Val and Gourry can bring boxes and later one of them can drive you to pick up the truck, and I'll… finish packing," Xelloss suggested as he began flipping through a phone book.

"Daddy?" Daemon called from the coffee table where he'd cleared a clean spot to draw. "What of our things? Will grandmother send our things?"

"I suppose so. I HOPE so. Those boxes will probably arrive at Lina's today or tomorrow, too, then you'll have some toys and me my violin."

"Regardless, we'll get you some clothes tomorrow," Zel began.

"Yuck…"

"Well, you DO want to play soccer, right? So you'll need stuff then and pick up some extras while we're at it…like underwear…sweater… sweat pants…" Zel continued.

"Soccer ball?" Daemon asked hopefully.

"Yes. I'll buy you that," Rezo offered. "IF, your father thinks you need one and agrees…"

Xelloss smiled. He was pleased that he was given the final decision; that the Great Red Priest was deferring to him. He was touched. "Thank you, Sir. That would be fine. What do you say?…"

"Thank you Gampa Rezo!" Daemon cried, cramming his drawing into the old man's hands. "And this is for YOU!"

Rezo smiled down at the paper.

"Touch it! I used lots of crayon on the outlines so you could feel the shapes. Can you tell what it is?" Daemon cried.

Running his fingers over the paper a picture formed in his mind. He smiled and chuckled, "Hmm, yes. It's my ring, here? But this, I'm not sure…"

"That's Daddy's staff. It's real powerful too, like your ring. He's a priest, like you. Do you have a staff too?"

"Staff? Yes, I do, but it has rings up here where your father's has this ball shape. Thank you, Daemon, for the picture that I can see."

~~~~ 

"Okay, the truck's ready when we are. Gourry's picking up Val and some boxes and will be here in less than an hour. Shall I help you sort?" Xelloss asked Zel, who was casting about for something to do.

"Eh? No. I'll do that. Play video games with Daemon for a while," Zel answered, then disappeared into his room to separate the 'keeps' from the 'toss-ems'.

As Xelloss joined Rezo on the couch, Daemon happily hooked up the game hardware he wanted like an old-timer.

"Xelloss," Rezo placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Your son…is an angel."

"Hmm, unlike me, huh?" Xelloss smirked.

"You? You are no angel, but you seem to be working miracles on Zelgadiss."

"You think so? Why, and I've only started. I must be good!" Xelloss chortled. He picked up his controller and chose his pod racer.

~~~~ 

Zel met the others at the 'new' house with Daemon and his few personal items. Xelloss directed the truck to the alley, where access through the back gate to their house was more direct. Van and Gourry unloaded the couch and TV, followed by a few boxes for Xelloss to stack off to the side. Rezo had recommended, thankfully, that they take the small table and chairs, the coffee table, and TV stand. 

Surreptitiously, Xelloss had stuffed the linens and blanket for the sofa-bed/couch in the box of controllers and gaming equipment. He was keenly aware of his dwindling financial resources; another thing to have to discuss with his new roommate. "We'll have to go mattress shopping… some kitchen supplies… Val? Do you know where a decent resale shop is?"

"Yuh came to the right man, dude," Val smirked. "I can di-a-rect you to the downtown see-lec-shun."

Gourry nudged them all to carry their end of the couch while adding, "Ya might wanna check out the futon store. We get good stuff… new stuff there cheap to sleep on. I'll take yuh over after we get this stuff unloaded. Won't take long. Oh, and, uh…I forgot to tell ya that mom said Daemon should go over and play and have lunch while we're doing this."

"Thanks, but he left 15 minutes ago with Chuckie. Oh, that's all right, Gourry. You were busy with the truck at the time," Zel muttered.

"Did he ask you first?" Xelloss asked.

"Yeah. He ran through the house, spotted Chuckie, they yelled and garbled something and I said 'sure…and they left. You were messing with the boxes," Zel sighed and walked by to the truck to schlep more boxes.

"Thanks for telling me…" Xelloss muttered. That's ANOTHER thing to talk to both of his new roommates about! He was starting to feel very old.

~~~~ 

"Zel, I haven't much money to spend right now," Xelloss reminded him.

"Then you'll owe me. I don't want to sleep on the floor on a used mattress. This futon's fine for Daemon and the bigger one over there will due for…the other room. I want to get this over with, Xelloss."

Val and Gourry were next door at the video store. 

Zel was in a disagreeable mood. 

"Okay, Zel. Thank you for buying these. We will be more comfortable."

"Yeah, well, don't say anything about what we bought."

"I understand, Zel. You don't want your friends to know that we sleep together…"

"Shit no! I don't want ANYBODY to know that we even share a room!"

Xelloss frowned and turned way as his friend paid for the futons and arranged for a late afternoon delivery.

"It's lunch time. We should buy lunch for our friends to thank them for helping us today," Xelloss instructed his silent friend. 

"Sure. Let's go then and get this day over with…"

Gourry suggested the deli at their corner strip mall. "It's got a this deli, a bakery, quicky-mart…"

"And it's real close," added Val. "Even has the best Laundromat in town."

Xelloss and Zel looked up from their pastramis on rye. "Oh…" Xelloss moaned. He'd never had to learn about that chore. Zelas had taken pretty good care of the clothes. 

"Whoa…looks like yer gonna need some in-struc-shuns in wear-care!" Val chuckled.

"I guess I'll try that tonight. Daemon and I have practically nothing to wear and what we do have needs cleaning," Xelloss said. Zel didn't comment. They'd have to work out a separation of labor as well… soon.

"Well, if the futon guy's droppin' stuff off later, we outta hit the resale stores for your kitchen supplies now," Gourry suggested.

Zel nodded disinterestedly. 

He was quickly becoming overwhelmed with decisions and details, and Xelloss appeared to be on edge as well. Already, he was dreading the evening alone with him, and so, Zel appeared to be more morose than normal as he followed Gourry to return the rented truck.

"Ah, Zel? Yuh don't seem very excited about getting' your own place and movin' in with yer best friend. What's the matter?" Gourry asked.

"Ah…It's …nothing. Just too much to manage all of a sudden, that's all."

"Yeah? I guess so, but Xelloss seems like the kind of guy who's willin' ta try hard ta do his share. I mean, he seems pretty nice ta me."

"Yes he is, but… It's complicated, Gourry…"

"Ya mean about him bein' gay or bein' Mazouku?"

"I'm Mazouku too now, remember? My fate is sealed. I can't go back to the shrine, even though I don't want to…ever. I'm a Mazouku in training, I guess…sometime," Zel grumbled.

"Then…his bein' gay… is that a problem?"

"That's HIS problem," was all Zel would say on the subject.

~~~~ 

When Zel stopped to drop off Gourry at his house, Mrs. Gabriev invited him in for a minute. "I hope this will be okay with… his father, but I have bags of out-grown little boys clothes Daemon's size. Do you think he'd be offended if I offered these to him?"

"I don't think so, in fact, I think he's concerned about money right now and would probably be happy not to have to replace all Daemon's missing stuff. Uh… thanks for these. I'll take them in the car now," Zelgadiss said more politely than usual.

"Would you all like to stay for dinner? We have plenty," she asked.

"Um, thanks, but we picked up something for tonight and I think I ought to get Daemon back and get his room fixed up. Another time?"

"Of course, Zel. Maybe Tuesdays and Thursdays after soccer practice would work well for everyone?"

"Sounds great, Mrs. Gabriev. I'll talk it over with Xelloss and get back to you, all right? Ah, Daemon, good, it's time to go you our new home. Say goodbye for tonight. You can call your friend tomorrow after we go shopping, soccer shopping, all right? Bye now, and thanks for everything!" Zel added with a rare smile. 

Xelloss had the 'new' kitchen supplies put away and the refrigerator organized by the time Zel and Daemon came in the front door. 

"Daddy!" Daemon glomped his leg then scampered into his room. "I got a bed? Wow!"

"The futons arrived already?" Zel asked as he set the heavy bags on the table.

"Yes. They must not have had much business today. So, what's in the bags?" Xelloss asked.

As Zel left the house he shouted, "Look inside…I'm getting a box too."

When he re-entered, Xelloss was sorting through the clothes. "From Gourry's mother? Nice things."

"She was worried that you might be insulted by giving us hand-me-downs…" Zel said on his way back in with a heavy box.

"No way, not now. You know Zel, there was a time when I thought what a person owned really mattered—'course I rarely had much, so it DID! But after awhile, I learned that it was more important what you gave to others. These are nice and will help out a lot, whether or not his stuff ever gets here."

It also matters what you did…

"Zel…"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk about money. I'm nearly broke. There are things we need to buy, bills to pay in a month, food and stuff on a daily basis, and I… I have no current income," Xelloss began to explain.

"I would have thought that the priest and general of one of the highest ranking of the Mazouku would have been a little better paid than THAT," Zel smirked, partially in jest but also with an air of wonder.

"We are, I was… when I did my job," he said evasively. "Anyway, about…"

"Job. What exactly was it that you did?"

"You don't want to know. Besides, it's no longer the point here, what's important is that we have to plan our expenses carefully until I…"

"Maybe I care didn't before, but I do now. I want to know what it was you got paid to do, Xelloss," Zel pushed.

Xelloss looked out the small, dirty kitchen window at the darkening sky. He'd have to start dinner soon, then visit the Laundromat. "Zel, the boys that I collected and turned over to the clan council provided our family's income."

"Collected? That's quite some euphemism, Xelloss. So, did your income just dry up?"

"No. For the last few months I have done nothing, as you should know. And in having you placed in my… care, so to speak, I didn't profit from you either."

"Me? You mean if you had SOLD me to the highest bidder you would be set now? How much was I worth, do you think?"

"Zel, I'd rather not talk about this. It didn't happen so it doesn't matter…"

"$500?"

"Zel…"

"Too much?"

"Far too little, Zel. If I tell you, will you drop this discussion?"

"Just tell me! $5000?"

"No! Closer to $100,000, possibly $500,000 or more…"

"Shit!"

"Zel, it doesn't matter. I couldn't have… wouldn't have… didn't let it happen. I didn't try to encourage you, I didn't invite you to follow me, I…loved you, still _do_ love you, Zelgadiss. That's why Zelas was so angry with us, she could tell I was falling for you and would do something STUPID and screw up her entire year's income. Do you understand?"

"Oh, I sure do. You know what you are? You're a _pimp_ for boy whores! What does that say about me? HUH? You are just a godamned PIMP!" Zel screamed, tears flowing and hands gripping the table, knuckles white.

Xelloss' looked up, pale and drawn, but his eyes did not meet Zel's. "Daemon… please go to your room and take these sacks of clothes. They are from Chuckie and are for you, if they fit and you like them, okay? Zel and I need to talk about adult stuff right now," he said in a controlled voice strung with tension like his bowstrings.

"It's a small house and he's too young to understand anything except that we are shouting at one another. So let's stop…" Xelloss murmured in a low voice.

Zel was shaking with a nauseating mixture of shock and anger. "So…you were the family bread winner, eh? How many boys have you slept with? Oh, no let me guess…ten? No, that's too low, huh? Twenty?"

"Zel, stop this…"

"I just want to know where in the ranking I was coming in as…number twenty-five maybe? Thirty?"

"That many…a year… for the last two years anyway, fewer the years before that," Xelloss spat. "Over one hundred. I don't keep count of recruits."

"You've slept with a hundred boys! Gods…you _are_ a monster!" Zel gasped in horror.

"I am a high ranking Mazouku and am admired for my 'enlistments' to the clan assemblage. Just because it doesn't fit into your scheme of good and evil, doesn't make me, or the system, bad. I-I didn't want to get into a defense of my heritage here, Zel. All I wanted to do was try and figure out our finances!" he cried in frustration.

"Well, you always just sell me off to some slave holder if we have trouble making ends meet around here…" Zel smirked.

Xelloss nearly punched him in the mouth, catching himself at the last moment. He snatched up an empty box and stalked off to collect dirty clothes. "I'm going to the Laundromat. Salad's made and in the refrigerator. Just boil 8 cups of water, add a teaspoon of salt and boil the pasta for about ten minutes. Let Daemon test it; he's the boss. Heat the sauce in the jar on low. I'll see you later," Xelloss said. He was furious and near to tears as he stormed toward the door.

"And one more thing… I would never, NEVER sell you, Zelgadiss. I never planned to either. I would have given up everything but Daemon first, and not him only because he's an innocent in all this…"

Zel groaned as he sank to a chair at the kitchen table. He buried his face in the crook of an arm and rested on the bare table.

Knock, knock…

Imagining that it was a distraught Xelloss returning to bash his face in, Zel rushed to the door, an apology readied on his tongue, "I-I'm ss… Oh! Gourry, come in…"

"Um… if I'm bothering ya right now, I can come back later…" Gourry said.

"Uh, that's all right… X-Xelloss and I just had a fight, no… more of an argument, I called him some names, and… he just left to do laundry. Damnit all, Gourry! This wasn't what I wanted! We should be having a ball moving in and fixing the place up. Instead, it's one problem, one crisis after another. And… oh, uh, sorry to dump on you that way…"

"It's okay. Guess you needed ta talk some. I… ah…forgot ta give ya this other sack. There's sheets and pillows and a blanket. I didn't think ya'd had a chance ta get stuff like that yet and Mom was gonna give it away anyways…" 

"Thanks, Gourry. You and your mother thought of everything we'd need tonight. This will really help, when he gets back," Zel muttered in a low voice touched with sadness. 

"So…you wanna go talk to him, doncha? I'll stay here with Daemon and…"

"Cook pasta?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Go on, do the wash together and I'll stay. I got nothin' else goin' now," Gourry assured him.

"Thanks, Gourry. I'll do that. He probably doesn't have enough money with him to do it anyway," Zel smiled slightly and ran off to Daemon's room. He told the little boy where he was going and asked him to come out and help Gourry, which pleased Daemon.

"I'll see you in a bit, then," Zel said on his way out, closing the door behind him and racing away from the house.

End, Tell Me, Now Part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Tell Me, Now

(Sequel to Remind Me, Later)

~***~~***~~***~~***~ Part 04 ~***~~***~~***~~***~

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

"Thanks, Gourry. I'll do that. He probably doesn't have enough money with him to do it anyway," Zel smiled slightly and ran off to Daemon's room. He told the little boy where he was going and asked him to come out and help Gourry, which pleased Daemon.

"I'll see you in a bit, then," Zel said, grabbing his coat on his way out, closing the door behind him and racing away from the house.

At 5:30 PM, it was dark and Zel was thankful for relative safety the well-lit parking lot of the strip mall offered. The shops were closing for the night, but the laundry was filling with patrons, many college-age from the university. Nevertheless, Xelloss with his glorious purple hair was easy to spot. Another youngish man, perhaps 25 and good-looking was giving him instructions for washing machine operation. He also was checking Xelloss out and rubbing his shoulder in a 'friendly' way. 

Zel bristled. Leave Xelloss alone a minute and faggots crawled out of the woodwork to get at him. He did have a boyish charm, and when he blushed, a guilelessness that sucked in the lechers and the inexperienced as well. Like him, he supposed, although Xelloss had said on numerous occasions that he 'meant more' to him than the others. What a crock, he bet! 

Zel continued to 'read' Xelloss' body language, slightly amused and awed at how well Xelloss could escape being groped while making it look so unintended. Zel noticed that Xelloss had removed the roaming hand from his body and held it briefly, shaking his head.

"Xelloss?" Zel called out. He had seen enough.

"Zelgadiss? You came. Wow, this helps a lot. Um, I'd like to introduce you to the owner, Craig. Craig, this is my new roommate, Zel. That's Zel with a 'Z'. Ah, Craig was showing me how to operate the machines and which to use for what. Unfortunately, I didn't realize how expensive everything was," Xelloss said smoothly.

Zel looked slant-eyed at the taller man. Craig smiled, "Ah, sorry, I was about to give him the deal of the night, but now that I've met you, I can tell you're both a bit younger than I'd assumed."

Zel's eyes widened with understanding. "I-I have some money, Xelloss. Let's get this done, now."

Craig grinned and said, "If ya need anything, feel free to ask. I'm here most nights.' He turned and left chuckling.

"Let's do this in the morning next time," Xelloss whispered.

Zelgadiss smiled, "Yeah, I don't know what I would have done in your place, alone tonight. He was kinda old to be hitting on you."

"You would have been fine, Zel. This place is filled with other people and he wouldn't do anything to drive customers away. Besides, he hadn't actually propositioned me. I think he was just joking around to see your reaction. You know, or don't probably," Xelloss smiled mischievously. "You know how exciting you looked when you ran in… panting, hair all mussy? Gods, Zel… you've got at least three guys and a couple girls in love with you right now!" 

Xelloss smiled, then patted him on the head. "This machine's empty. I bought some soap so just pour in one cup and set the dials…Zel? Pay attention and stop looking around! You have a $5? Good, find the coin machine and bring back some quarters."

Blushing and frowning, Zel stomped off to the wall of machines. Xelloss could embarrass him so effortlessly!

~~~~ 

"So you gettin' excited 'bout soccer next week?" Gourry asked.

"Yep!" the little boy answered politely, but he really wanted to talk about something that was bothering him more. "Gowree? Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, Daemon, shoot… ah… what's up?"

"What's a 'pimp'?" the little boy asked, not noticing the stiffening of Gourry's facial muscles.

"Ah, where did you hear that word?"

"Zel was yelling at Daddy and called him a 'pimp'. It made Daddy real mad 'cause his voice went all low and quiet."

"Well, Zel shouldn't have said that. It's not a nice thing ta call someone, Daemon. I've been a friend of Zel's for a long time and I think I know him pretty good. He says things sometimes he shouldn't and hurts people's feelings without thinking. He was probably mad about something and needed to make Xelloss hurt some too, so he called him a bad thing. It don't mean nothin'. He's gone out to say he's sorry and help with the laundry. So… don't worry 'bout it, 'kay?"

"'Kay… but… Zel's been mad lots and not happy. It's 'cause of me. I'm a problem for him. I think he doesn't want to share Daddy with me," Daemon sniffed.

Gourry definitely did not want to know any intimate details concerning his friends' puzzling relationship, so he quickly steered the conversation around to the meal preparation and Daemon's new futon. "Ah, I know Zel loves you like the little brother he never had. If there's a problem, it has nothing ta do with you. They'll work it out. Now, do ya think I got enough water in here for the pasta?"

"Yeah, you make pasta too? Daddy cooks lots, but I can cook pasta better'n Zel. Daddy says that I can make it as soon as I'm taller so I don't spill the hot water on me."

Chuckling, Gourry turned up the heat and asked, "Yeah, I can't think Zel's ever done any cookin' before. So, would ya like me ta help ya make yer bed up? Oh, I got these for ya." Gourry pulled some brightly colored sheets and a pillow out of the sack he'd just brought over. "Chuckie used to sleep on them, but our Grandmother got everyone new ones and these can be yours now. What do ya think?"

"Come on! I wanna get it all fixed up and call Chuckie and tell'em…" Daemon shouted gleefully and practically yanking Gourry's sleeve off.

~~~~ 

By the time Zel and Xelloss banged open the door dropping the box of folded clothes and a few purchased toiletries and fresh milk from the market, Gourry and Daemon were pouring the warm, red sauce over the pasta and setting the table. Daemon placed the three mismatched plates and forks on the table and ran to greet Zel and Xelloss. 

"You're home! Come see my room! Gowree and I made the bed and he said it was 'cool' with ninjas and big mechs all over it and the pod racing game's all set up and…"

"Daemon. The room looks fine, but you know that the TV and gaming stuff cannot go in your room, right? No, they can't. So, after dinner it all has to get moved back out to the front room," Xelloss said more sternly than necessary.

Zel noticed this and touched his arm, "Ah, let's go eat and then you help him with the shower while I move the TV, all right? Gourry? You heading back now? Hey, thanks man for fixing dinner and watching Daemon for us like that."

Zel walked him out the door, and when Gourry indicated that he wanted a word with him, he walked him further to the sidewalk and down the street partway. "What's on your mind, Gourry?"

"Daemon asked me what a 'pimp' was because you called his Daddy one. Zel, I've learned that with little kids, anything you say in anger or in a loud voice really sticks in their heads. I bet if teachers could figure out how to use that to teach us stuff at school they would, eh? Anyway, I don't know OR WANT ta know the WHY…just watch it, 'kay? He thinks he's the cause of whatever problems you guys are havin', too. Yeah, kids notice when things aren't right and since their world circles around them, they think everything wrong has somethin' ta do with them. Anyway, go eat and get some sleep and I'll see ya later."

Zel nodded and grunted his thanks. He thought about what Gourry had said. When he remembered his own father, he felt pride. He had been a fine man and good father, distant and lonely, but honest and honorable. Daemon should be able to think of his own father in the same way. It wasn't Zel's place to spoil that image of perfection Daemon must have had for his daddy. Gourry was right. He'd have to be more careful, for the boy's sake. Xelloss was his father and the kid deserved to think his father was the greatest dad on the planet, not have his image damaged by his messed-up, bitchy roommate. 

Sighing with exhaustion, both physical and emotional, Zelgadiss turned back to the tiny house barely visible from the street and walked up the path leading to the front door.

"Zel? Do you want your salad first or your pasta?" Xelloss called as he entered the house.

"Salad, please. Xelloss, I'm glad you showed me how to do the laundry tonight. I think that's a job I can take over, like after school, if that's all right with you?"

Xelloss nearly dropped the salad bowl. Where had this 'Zel' come from? "Uh, yes, thanks, that would be great, though I may have the most free time once school starts back up."

"Hmmm? Why's that?"

"Zel, I've got credits galore. I don't think I need much more to graduate in this country. I'll go back half-time for the rest of the year. That should be enough. And…that will give me time for a job."

"Job? What can you do besides f… ah…play the violin and paint?" Zel carefully re-worded his question.

"Craig gave me a few suggestions, two of which I will follow up on Monday afternoon while you guys are in school. Curious? There's the Italian restaurant across the street from the strip mall needing a waiter, I'm told, and the deli needs a stock-boy for loading and unloading, though I'm not so keen on that. I'll ask around. Maybe the bakery can use help and teach me to bake as well?" Xelloss smiled, but the smile was strained and his eyes looked tired.

"Ah, I'll take care of the dishes tonight. WE still have stuff to put away before we can enter our room, much less sleep and this place doesn't have a bathtub…" Zel began.

"You mean I get to take a shower like you?" Daemon asked, obviously delighted at the prospect.

"Ah…I guess so, but I don't think you'll be able to handle the fixtures so…" Xelloss considered.

"So you take a shower with me!"

"O-kay…I could use that as well, but…" Xelloss wondered about soap and shampoo and… "Zel, did we pack any towels?"

"There's some other stuff in the box from Gourry's mom. Let me check here… Yeah, towels and a blanket. How did she know that we wouldn't have any towels! Thank you Mrs. Gabriev! Here's one for the kitchen too," Zel said with relief. 

"Good then you can get cleaned up too. I was afraid I'd HAVE to make you sleep out on the couch just because we both were stinking up the room," Xelloss giggled. "Oh, and don't run the water in the kitchen before we get out. I'm sure that there is only a single small hot water heater for this place, and I for one despise cold showers."

Zel nodded and stood up, planning to carve a path through boxes to their bedroom and do some digging for clean clothes. He could hear a great deal of giggling from Daemon as Xelloss fumbled with the ancient shower adjustments, soaking himself with both ice-cold and burning-hot water in quick succession. 

Things quieted down and Zel hauled the TV and gaming stuff out of Daemon's bedroom and into the front room. He had cleared the couch of boxes, mostly his books that he stacked off in a corner, then placed the coffee table, TV and it's table appropriately. As he continued to arrange the room, he was again overwhelmed with mixed emotions. When the water from the shower was turned off, he entered the kitchen to face the dirty dishes and pots.

Xelloss helped his son find some 'Chuckie PJs' and settled him into his new bed. "Comfortable? Happy?"

"Yes, Daddy. This is fun now. Are you happy?"

"Ummm, yes, but mostly just too tired to think right now. We need to get some lamps to read by, don't we? Well, tonight this big overhead will have to do. I see you found the library books, which would you like to read tonight?"

Xelloss found Zel sobbing by the sink a half an hour later. "Baby, are you hurt?" Xelloss said as he drew Zel into a hug. 

After assuring himself that Zelgadiss had not sliced his hand with a knife or something equally life-threatening, he asked softly, "How long have you been standing here like this? Come on, let's go lie down and rest a bit, okay? We're done for tonight. Daemon's asleep. It's just us now." 

Xelloss continued to croon in soothing tones, and Zel allowed him to lead him to the couch. "Awww, you fixed it all up in here. This is great, huh? Just lie down with me and I'll hold you, okay? Yeah…"

Xelloss ran his fingers tentatively through Zel's messy brown hair, gently untangling a few knots along the way. The resulting sigh and the weight of Zel's back leaning into him as the tension released from his shoulders was encouragement enough for Xelloss to continue his ministrations. 

Oh, that felt so good. Zel couldn't remember the last time a touch had felt so good or who it was who had stroked his hair like that before. The barber, sometimes. Yes, that was a pleasant memory. He had liked having his hair washed and messed with. Had it been that long? Must have, his hair was starting to part at the shoulders, long, too long. Gods that felt good. He could stay this way forever.

As Xelloss massaged his scalp and stroked his hair with one hand, his other arm helped readjust Zel's weight along his body. Zel was thinner, but not much shorter, so that Xelloss had to squirm from underneath so draw him onto his chest and free his legs to rest alongside Zel's comfortably. They didn't speak for the longest time. When Zel's breathing slowed to a soft even rate signaling that he had fallen asleep, Xelloss finally relaxed. 

Oh, my…Xelloss thought as he closed his eyes. He hadn't expected this to happen months ago…or even a few weeks ago! He was a 19 year old, single father with **_two_** kids to take care of, and one of those kids was his very best friend in the entire world.

~~~~ 

They had just pushed open the door with a bang, when the phone rang.

"Guess the phone company hooked us up," Xelloss quipped. "But who could have gotten our number that quickly?"

"Ah, Amelia's older sister works there," Zel answered as he juggled setting down packages with answering the telephone. "Yeah? All right…HELLO, then. Like that better? We've been out shopping. Some school supplies, food, cleaning stuff, soccer clothes. No, for Daemon. I stopped playing. Yeah, well…maybe I will. Depends on how good Xelloss is. He's going to ref for Gourry. When?" Zel shouted over to Xelloss, "Ah, when does practice start? That soon? Shit! It's Lina. Our stuff arrived. Want to walk on over and pick it up with me? All right, fine."

Zel returned to the phone, "Lina, we'll be there in a bit. Bye."

The friends were happy to see each other and chat a bit, but Zelgadiss noticed that Lina looked wan. He remembered what Xelloss had told him about her. Could it be true, then? 

"Thanks, Lina for letting us send this stuff with you as our trusted intermediary. We dropped Daemon over at Chuckie's, but when he sees his box of toys, he'll want Chuckie at our place. That, plus Xelloss will want to practice… Say, can I hang out over here while the noise makers stay at my place?" Zel asked jokingly.

"Actually, Xelloss? Would that be okay with you guys to stay a bit longer? I have a problem…" Lina began.

Xelloss turned slowly and did the Mazouku thing he could do. Time virtually slowed down when he put his arm around her shoulder and spoke to her in his soothing voice, "Lina, I know…and it doesn't have to be a problem."

She gasped-- only a tiny one. Lina rarely could be caught off-guard and not for long. "You couldn't possibly know! I only just found out myself and I haven't told anyone not even…"

"Gourry?" Xelloss smiled.

"Tell me how you do that, Xelloss!" Lina said, her eyes narrowing. "Is that something I can learn, a Mazouku secret?"

He nodded slowly and smiled. "Yes, Lina, it's a secret, but to learn…you must be Mazouku."

Lina sank to the curb in front of her house. "My period was running late so I figured 'so what?' Then it got even later, I started feeling all tired, lazy, weak, and crampy, and I figured 'I've got cancer!' Then I heard some other girls' talking about someone else and I figured 'oh shit!' So I plucked up this test-in-a-box from the market and… it came out positive!" she gasped as her eyes grew large with wonder and fear.

"I mean we only did it once. We weren't prepared and we got carried away and…oh, gods…I can't tell him."

"Lina, you have to. It's his baby too and he needs to know and help decide what to do…" Zel began.

"No! Gods, Zel, he's White Shrine! He'll want to get married and I'm, what…only 16! No, I can't do that to him. It will destroy his mom and dad…him… Besides, I'd make a terrible parent! I'm too young and selfish! No, I've made up my mind. I'm going to…end this now and not tell him or anyone, understand?"

"Oh, Lina…" Xelloss enclosed her in a hug. "Wait, please, there are other options…"

Struggling out of his embrace, Lina snapped, "I don't want them! I know what I want and I KNOW you can get what I need. I've been trying to look up the herbs and stuff on the Internet this past hour, but… you can read the language and figure out what I need to take. Xelloss, will you help me or let me poison myself trying on my own?"

Xelloss nodded. "Tomorrow after school. Come over to our house. It won't take long. In the meantime, think about it. There are other people who would love that baby to be theirs and a place you could go to be comfortable and have it in secret. I could arrange that…it would cost you nothing. I could arrange it so that it would appear you had accepted an overseas school opportunity with credits and everything. You could learn some Mazouku secrets as well," he added as a further enticement.

"Are you serious? You are…okay, Xelloss. I'll think about that and let you know tomorrow. I-I think I'll go lie down inside now, if you don't mind guys," she smiled faintly and stood.

They all said their good-byes and the guys carried their boxes over to Gourry's in the direction of home.

"Were you telling the truth, Xelloss? Can you do all that for her?" Zel asked incredulously.

"Yes. The Mazouku cherish new life. We may not live in the same domestic groupings as the other clans but we do not support abortion. As you can imagine, in many of the cases there is no possibly of producing children so we have to be inventive and creative."

"Funny I thought of Mazouku as being anything but 'pro-life', seeing as how you manage to create chaos all over the world, messing with people and over-throwing governments. It's like you…er, WE feed off the pain and anger of the world," Zel smirked.

"Well, what could be better then, than to keep around all those little reminders of other peoples little indiscretions?" Xelloss smiled evilly and knocked at Gourry's door. "Shall we break the news to him?"

Zel's face was stricken with horror, "Gods, Xelloss NO! We have no right!"

"Relax, baby…I wouldn't dare, but the emotions…think of the raw, anguish and shock. Wouldn't that feed your imagination? Oh, Hi, Mrs. Gabriev. Say, thanks hugely for the clothes and all. Daemon was thrilled, and so were we. Oh, and the towels were a gods-send…really!" he gushed as they were let into the busy house.

"Ooooo… Gowwwwwwwwwwwwwwreeeeeeeeeeee! Your friends are here!" she called a girlish voice. 

In trotted one of Gourry's younger brothers, who was nearly as tall as Zelgadiss and wore his long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Hi, I'm Joey. I'm in the sixth grade and over there…" he said pointing to one side, "…are the two stupidest girls in Seyruun, my sisters, Shari and Keri. They wanna meet you but need me ta do the introductions cause Big Bro is on the phone." 

He grinned up at Xelloss, then added, "Hi, Zel. So you guys are roommates and all? Cool… Ya know Val's movin' in over spring break? Yeah, Dad has just about finished off the garage with his and Gourry's help. They're gonna move in there and I get my own room! Mom says it's their place to come and go as they like, but NO GIRLS! Wish there were no girls allowed upstairs in THIS house!"

"Ewww, Joey, you are such a creep-sickle!" Shari whined.

Keri was unfortunately lost in a Xelloss-moment. He had that way about him. Girls, Guys…some either hated him or fell in love instantly. Soon, Shari joined her sister as they asked to touch his hair and jabbered nervously, giggling and drooling.

"DADDY! Did you get my stuff? Come on, I want to show Chuckie everything. He can stay for dinner too?" Daemon directed his question to Mrs. Gabriev who had escorted the two younger boys to the door.

"No, I'm sorry. School's tomorrow and we're all going to have a quiet peaceful dinner together and go to bed EARLY," Mrs. Gabriev said.

Amid the chorus of 'Oh, Mom' and 'Mu-ther!' Xelloss chuckled and said, "She's correct. Sounds like a good plan for my little boys too."

Zelgadiss blushed and frowned, while Xelloss stuck out his tongue and poked him with a finger. A couple friendly punches and the guys left, promising to walk Chuckie back home in an hour.

"Gawd! He's sooooo cuuuuuuute!" both girls moaned as the door closed.

Joey agreed. 

Their mother groaned and rolled her eyes, "Damned Mazouku…"

End, Tell Me, Now Part 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Tell Me, Now

(Sequel to Remind Me, Later)

~***~~***~~***~~***~ Part 05 ~***~~***~~***~~***~

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

Zelgadiss blushed and frowned, while Xelloss stuck out his tongue and poked him with a finger. A couple friendly punches and the guys left, promising to walk Chuckie back home in an hour.

"Gawd! He's sooooo cuuuuuuute!" both girls moaned as the door closed.

Joey agreed. 

Their mother groaned and rolled her eyes, "Damned Mazouku…"

~~~~ 

Zelgadiss made up their bed, hung up clothes, stacked boxes, and using boxes of books, he made three lamp tables for their newly purchased lamps. Daemon and Chuckie hardly noticed as Zel plugged in his bedside reading light; they were building a Lego pod racer of their own design. While he practiced his beloved violin, Xelloss smiled, recognizing Zel's efforts to afford them better reading spaces. 

knock, knock

Zel raced to the door, "Yes? What? Oh, sure bring it on in…thanks, just set it down over there. Heh, my computer table…thanks Grandfather…better give you a call, huh?" He thanked the delivery men, took his own advice, and called Rezo. "Grandfather? Hey, thanks for sending me the computer table. I wasn't sure I was going to set it all up without buying a new one. How're you doing? Ah, let me move to another room. The boxes we mailed from Innsbruck finally arrived and he's happy to have his toys. Yeah, Daemon is too. What? Wednesday? Oh, of course I come…_we'll _come then. How is your medication working out? Any change yet? Oh…is there much left? Yeah, well then… see you Wednesday night. Bye."

Xelloss stopped playing when he walked into the front room. "New furniture?"

"Ah, not really. Grandfather thought I could use it more than he and had it delivered. Oh, and we're invited over Wednesday night…" Zel answered.

"Oh? Any particular occasion?"

"Ah, yes…my birthday," Zel muttered and quickly exited to their room.

"Birthday? Cool! So you're gonna be 17? What should I get you?" Xelloss followed him into the bedroom and admired the cleanup job Zel had done. "Nice…this deserves a kiss."

"Ah, no… you promised and I'm not in the mood, Xelloss." Zel folded his arms protectively.

"Okay…" Xelloss said. He was hurt and he let Zel know it by leaving the room in a huff.

Later, Zel and Daemon walked Chuckie back to his home, leaving Xelloss to start dinner—macaroni and cheese with green beans and French bread. The dinner was quiet and followed by a major Zel organization fest.

"The market was giving out free calendars so I'm hanging this up to put our stuff on. Wednesday, Rezo's for dinner. Tuesday and Thursday, soccer practice and Saturday, the first game. Anything else?" Zel asked.

"I'll have play tryouts on Friday, and will likely miss dinner…or maybe that's next week. I'm not sure. Guess I'll find out tomorrow. We can all go to school together, drop off Daemon and then I'll take a bus home at noon, buy groceries, and do some job hunting."

"Lina's going to be over after school, don't forget," Zel reminded him.

"I won't."

"What classes will you be taking?" Zel asked.

"Acting, dance, and orchestra. Tough, huh?" Xelloss smiled.

"Real rough, Xelloss. Take Drivers Ed. and get your license, then you can take the car home and get to a job and all," Zel advised.

"Okay…I probably should. Daemon, you are awfully quiet. Anything wrong?"

"Don't you like each other any more?"

"Ah, of course we do. Why shouldn't we?" Xelloss asked defensively.

He shook his head. "Can I play video games for awhile?"

"Okay, we have more packing to sort through, then it's shower time and reading, okay?" Xelloss reminded Daemon.

"Thanks!"

Zelgadiss rose to clear the table. "I'm setting up the computer and reading over some notes from chemistry, if you need me," he said to Xelloss then left to busy himself elsewhere.

Xelloss washed and put away the dishes then skipped out the door to borrow the newspaper from Vurumagen. When he returned, he buried his nose in the want-ads, searching for more possibilities in case the others didn't pan out. Nothing jumped out at him, so he folded the paper and watched Daemon play for half an hour, then helped him bath and dress for bed. They lay side by side on the boy's futon and read by the new lamp until Daemon drifted on to sleep.

Finding Zelgadiss was easy in such a little house. Getting his attention was something else. This would be their first night sleeping in their own room with their new bed, and Xelloss wanted it to be special. He unwrapped the protective paper covers from candles, which he'd purchased from the resale shop, slipped chipped saucers beneath them, and placed them in strategic positions on boxes around the room. 

Zelgadiss looked up to see what he was doing then returned to his studying.

Xelloss unbuttoned his shirt, slipped it off, and hung it up. Opening a packet of matches, he removed one and lit the first candle. Zelgadiss didn't move.

Shoes were always removed and stored at the front door, so Xelloss sat on the futon and pulled off his socks, first the left, then the right. He lit another candle. 

Zelgadiss sniffed the air. "How many more are you going to light?"

"Two."

Zel sighed. His eyes remained glued to the pages of his book as he heard Xelloss unzip his jeans and step out of them. Xelloss folded them neatly and dropped them on a nearby box, then lit a candle.

"One to go…" Xelloss smiled.

Leaping up suddenly and charging out the door, Zel caused the candles to flicker. "I'm taking a shower."

When Zelgadiss returned to their room, the only light glimmered from the four candles. Xelloss was on his side, eyes closed. 

Sigh. Zelgadiss had on a pair of sweat pants and a clean t-shirt. Silently, he climbed into bed. Settling himself in at the edge furthest from the older boy, he flipped the blankets over his shoulders and tried to relax. His heart was pounding. He knew Xelloss was totally naked. He knew Xelloss would keep his promise and leave him alone. However was he going to fall asleep?

"Cold?" Xelloss asked.

"N-no."

"You must be because you're shaking the bed."

"It's not that…"

"Would you mind if I just held you?" Xelloss asked softly.

"I-If you want... but just…hold, all right?"

"I promise." Xelloss scooted closer, 'spooned' around the thin boy, and wrapped him in a warm hug. "Better? This feel nice to me too, baby. Can I touch your hair? Yes? Okay then…"

~~~~ 

"Hey, Xelloss!" Lina shouted from the parking lot first thing in the morning. She lowered her voice when he drew near and asked, "Um, how much time do I have to make that decision?"

"A few weeks. If you wait much longer, the decision will be made for you, of course. Considering the options?" Xelloss smiled.

"Ah, yeah, but it's a hard one. I would like to travel and a free trip sounds interesting."

"Indeed? Take your time then. So, you don't think you'll need to come over today? I'm job hunting and the more time I've got, the better."

"Nah, not today. Thanks though… later, guys!" Lina grinned and hopped off to catch Amelia and Sylphiel. 

"Xelloss, you know, you don't have to get a job. I have plenty of income…" Zel began. He had slept well the night before and was feeling chipper, for him.

His older friend gave him a dark look, and snapped, "And be a kept man? Give you the satisfaction of calling all the shots and controlling the purse strings! I think you've got the roles reversed here, and I don't deserve to be insulted by you, Zel-GA-diss, the Prince of Seyruun! I'll see you for dinner, later, which I will prepare and spend MY money on!" 

"Whoa!" Val said as Xelloss stalked off ahead. "Yer sure quite the pair. Musta been a hot weekend at yer place, dude!"

Zel passed his deadly glare over Val's countenance, then sneered, "Go ta hell, Val-ly boy!"

"Whew! The flames are ig-nitin' over here!" Val laughed. Zel was fun to tease, but Val knew he'd over-stepped the bounds this time. He chased after Zel's rapidly retreating figure to apologize, a little.

~~~~ 

The Wednesday night dinner with Zel's grandfather was a pleasant time for everyone. Eris had prepared the tasty meal and the boys shared stories and news amiably.

"So, Xelloss is going to school part time and working now," Zel began.

"What kind of job?" Rezo asked.

"Waiter at the Italian restaurant nearby. It doesn't pay great, but the hours work and are flexible…and I can walk to work and back in five minutes. It will give me time with Daemon when he gets home from school, though I will have to work some evenings and weekends. Besides trying out for a play this week, I need to practice my violin before I forget everything I ever learned. Oh, and I got into the driver training class, Zel. Happy?" Xelloss smirked.

"I'll be happy when you can drive, Xelloss," Zel sighed. "So, if it doesn't pay well, are the tips good?"

"Not particularly. It's a family place. You're thinking of bars, where most people are too drunk to count. I'd do bars, but in Seyruun I'm underage. Atlas City on the other hand… What is it, Daemon?"

"Soccer's fun!" Daemon chirped almost interrupting because he was so excited for his turn to share. "Gourry knows bunches. Oh, Daddy? Did you get the roster and schedule done? We need it for tomorrow. Our first game is Saturday and we gotta bring snacks for everyone too…but just this time…You can tell the others when their turns are on the schedule, Gourry said so, but you gotta type it up!"

Xelloss' smile faltered. "Tonight? Well… okay… I'll do my best. It is Zel's birthday and we have a special treat for him tonight, remember?"

Zelgadiss shuddered to think what that might be. Something with ice cream, he bet.

"And you, grandson? How are classes going to be this semester?"

"Same as last. Lots of work in some, nothing in others—I'll ace them all, no sweat," Zel assured him in his usual curt style. Why worry the old guy anyway?

"Good. Well, let me tell you some good news. Xelloss, that medical treatment you delivered, it's working. I can make out dark shapes against lighter backgrounds. Yes! Moreover, Eris tells me the vial is only partway used, so… I'm hopeful."

In fact, the entire evening was a warm and comfortable affair that ended when Xelloss noticed his son had fallen asleep on Rezo's bed. "I'll carry him out to the car and you'll follow?" he prompted Zel.

"So, what's my surprise?" Zel asked on the drive home.

"Oh, Zel… don't get too excited. It's not much," Xelloss warned him.

"Does it involve ice cream and kissing?"

Xelloss' face lit up, "It COULD!"

Zel blushed and focused on the road, "I didn't mean that to come out that way…"

"Oh, I know, that's what made it so funny. Actually, Daemon picked out the ice cream, but it will have to wait until tomorrow night, if you don't mind," Xelloss smiled.

"Mind? No, that's fine. It wouldn't be smart to wake him up, load him with sugar, then try and make him go to sleep while on a sugar high. So, what else should I be prepared for?"

"You are so suspicious, Zelgadiss! Hmmm, that's a nice name. Maybe I'll call you that from now on. What do you think?"

"Stick with Zel. You're being evasive and when you're being evasive it means you are up to something you're sure I'm not going to like—probably," Zel said.

"Well, Zel… we're home so you can run on in and look while put Daemon to bed," Xelloss smiled and tossed his hair out of his face.

Zel did.

After tucking Daemon under his covers and turning out the lamp, Xelloss quietly stepped into the room he and Zelgadiss shared. There, Zel stood fingering the sleeve of his present.

"Do you like?" Xelloss whispered in Zel's delicately pointed ear.

"Silk pajamas?"

"Hmmm, the color of your eyes and as soft as a baby's bum," Xelloss cooed. "And warm too! Go ahead, take a shower and try them on!"

Zel nodded, "Thanks…" and left the room.

Xelloss let out his breath and stretched out on the futon. I mean, he was the one who'd benefit the most. Silk felt like skin and he could easily imagine he was holding a naked Zelgadiss each night! Certainly nicer than sweat clothes too! He hoped Zel would think so…

Zel did. Again, they slept, as was now the custom, with Xelloss spooning around his smaller friend, caressing his hair and crooning softly.

"Happy birthday, baby…I love you…"

~~~~ 

Gourry decided to introduce the new team members as: "Daemon and Xelloss Metallium, who has agreed to be our ref and 'soccer parent'."

The other parents were thrilled not to have to do the work, and assumed the two to be brothers, like Gourry and Chuckie. So, no questions were asked, the schedules were passed out, snack assignments for after games were passed out, and the kids kicked the ball around. A fine start to the season.

Zel cruised up near the end of the practice.

"Hey, man!" Gourry called. "Join us for the skirmish!"

Zel hesitated, but when Daemon spotted him and cried out, he shrugged and resigned himself to the task. Actually, he loved soccer. He'd been a star player until he became too self-conscious of his scars to participate. But today wearing his sweat pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, he was comfortable enough.

Xelloss was the stronger kicker while Zel was faster yet equally agile. Gourry could boot it from one end of the indoor court to the other, and was currently the high school team captain and goalie. His primary 'goal' being to recruit two more players for spring, and he knew just which two he wanted. 

The little kids screamed and giggled almost as loudly as Xelloss. They loved him and his goofy candor. The young mothers enjoyed watching the three young men nearly as much as their own smaller ones. By the end of the practice, Daemon had made many new friends, which for some reason he did not correct when they referred to Xelloss as his older brother. Maybe he still thought of him that way; father/brother… same guy! Who cares what the label was?

Well, some people would, but that wouldn't be a problem for a while…

~~~~ 

Xelloss ended up with three classes. As uninterested as he was in driving, he had to agree that it could come in handy in an emergency, and to that end he signed up for the driver's education class. 

The orchestra instructor promised to help him prepare for try-outs in the Seyruun Symphony, if he stayed the entire year in his class. That interested Xelloss a great deal. Playing the violin in the very fine local orchestra was a job he'd enjoy. 

Acting was another class in which he remained enrolled. He loved acting and the other kids in the class were contacts he didn't want to lose-- Nuriko and Duo in particular. It was with them that he arrived home late on Friday following the first tryouts for the spring play. 

Zelgadiss finished reading to Daemon and said good night, promising him that Xelloss would check on him as soon as he stepped in the door. Zel decided to try to finish his essay, although it wouldn't be due for another day, when he heard the sound of a car pulling up out front. 

Zel had beyond normal hearing-- always had-- and so he could distinguish the sound of his neighbors' cars from Vurumagen's old battered VW bus. What he heard now was an unfamiliar car… then voices… young male ones… three, one Xelloss, the others… Zel decided to open the door before their loud voices would wake up Daemon.

"Ah…Zel, hello!" Xelloss smiled and greeted his friend.

"Please, Daemon's asleep…" Zel hushed them with a hiss.

"Oh…right, sorry guys. No tour tonight, the little tyke is asleep…"

"Is that you daddy?" Daemon muttered as he stumbled out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Great…" Zel muttered and walked away. "I'm going to take a shower!"

"Is he always so happy to see you?" Nuriko taunted.

"Only when I'm late. Anyway… this is a very tired Daemon who I didn't mean to wake up…"

"I wasn't asleep yawn Daddy!" the little boy insisted.

"…And now must put back to bed. So, maybe another time…" Xelloss smiled and turned the bigger guys out the door again.

"But it's FRIDAY night, dude!" Duo gasped. "Let Mr. Serious-Dude watch the kid and lets go to that party I was telling you about!"

"Sounds tempting, but… I have to ref an 8:30 soccer game and then work from 11 to 7 tomorrow," Xelloss smiled.

"Okay, honey, but we won't let you live like a hermit forever!" Nuriko smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before sauntering off.

Duo caressed his butt and grinned, "Later!" then laughing at his audacity, skipped away.

When Xelloss closed the door, he could hear Zel just turning on the shower. The bathroom wasn't the only thing getting hot and steamy…

When Xelloss finished reading to Daemon, Zel was already in bed reading so he took his own quick shower, brushed his teeth, and joined Zel in their room. He never bothered to dress. It was his room and he slept nude. Zelgadiss turned to face the wall and continued to read until Xelloss slipped in-between the sheets.

"Aren't you going to ask how the tryouts went?"

"No… Why did you invite those guys over? You know I don't like them!"

"Well… Nuriko drove me home and they were curious about the house. Not many guys their ages have their own places, you know. Besides, you are free to invite your friends over anytime. These are my friends and even though you don't like them you can be the gracious host and say hello…"

"You could have told me that you would be home after 9:00PM! I expected you… HE expected you around 6:00! At least he got to see you first…and no, I'm fine putting him to bed and fixing dinner, such as it was, and cleaning it up and entertaining him and…"

"You missed me?" Xelloss asked.

"Yes! I mean, there's a lot to do around here and I would have rather gone out and played pool with Val and Gourry, frankly, but I didn't!"

"I'll let you next Friday…"

"Yeah? And when I'm with them, you know what's going on. You know one of them's not going to make a move or kiss me or…anything…" Zel blushed and closed his eyes hoping to sink into the pillows.

You were jealous! Xelloss thought. "Oh, Zel… those guys are just friends not love interests! Although… they'd like to be, I'm sure, but I'm not on the prowl, you ought to know that by now," Xelloss smiled. "It might help to avert them if I knew where I stood with you. I mean… we're not lovers… we're more than friends… boyfriends perhaps? Roommates sounds non-committal, don't you think?"

"Reluctant roommate, you were going to say…"

"No, at least I hope that's not how you feel. But… if you do then it shouldn't matter to you what I do with my friends. Make up your mind, Zel! Do you care for me? Do you want me to wait for you to catch up on this relationship thing…or…would you rather just be friends and lead independent lives? If you know, tell me, now…because the hints you give out are scrambled," Xelloss added gently.

"I don't know what I want anymore, or feel. Decisions based on passion lead to problems…like Lina's and the situation I'm in now. I guess I want things to stay as they are for awhile so I can concentrate on my classes, and…finishing up my last years of high school labeled a 'faggot' is not attractive," Zel said.

"I see. That's called denial and you're putting us in limbo, but if it's the truth then I can try to understand. The problem is that I'm not ashamed to be a guy in love with you and as others become aware of our co-habitation you will be guilty by association alone. If that's a problem you can't deal with then…one of us will have to move out…soon."

"Huh?" Zel jumped in alarm. "You'd do that? Then what would I do?"

"Get another roommate; there is another bedroom." Xelloss had been sitting up and now leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes.

"What about Daemon?" Zel asked, sitting up and turning to face his friend.

"It would devastate him, of course, but he's used to moving, and is young and he's get over it in time. Zel, I don't WANT to move. I want to be with you, holding you every night, loving you anyway you'll allow me. You just have to tell me, now, that you want some part of me as well."

Zel collapsed onto Xelloss' bare chest, gripping the pillow at his back. He summoned every ounce of his self control to keep from crying and gasped, "Don't leave me…"

Smiling slightly, Xelloss wrapped the miserable kid in his arms and ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Okay, baby, I'll stay…just try not to suffer so much, hmmm? Oh, I'm suffering too! Gods, baby, you are so hot and sexy and I am so horny and for some dumb reason I made you that promise and oh… I am suffering. But I'll stay and hold you like this, if you want, okay? Know why? Yes, you do… I tell you every night. I say, 'baby, I love you', because I do…"

End. Tell Me, Now Part 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Tell Me, Now

(Sequel to Remind Me, Later)

~***~~***~~***~~***~ Part 06 ~***~~***~~***~~***~

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

"Don't leave me…"

Smiling slightly, Xelloss wrapped the miserable kid in his arms and ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Okay, baby, I'll stay… Know why? Yes, you do… I tell you every night. I say, baby, I love you. 'Cause I do…"

Xelloss got the lead in the play, which meant he had to spend time memorizing lines and, about the time soccer would be ending for Daemon, he would be at play practice when he wasn't when he wasn't at work or practicing violin… In other words, Xelloss was gone much of the time. The only time Zel could count on seeing him was to tuck in Daemon and to go to bed himself. 

Xelloss wasn't forgetful, however. He was allowed to bring home cartons of leftovers from the restaurant, so Zel and Daemon were never wanting for dinner. 

Tuesdays and Thursdays, Zel and Daemon regularly partook of the Gabriev family hospitality, becoming part of the family. Shari, one of Gourry's twin sisters was unabashedly in love with Zel and used these opportunities to cater to him. Keri vowed to hold out for Xelloss…someday. 

The fact that Xelloss was gay and that Zel most likely was as well had not made it into the household, apparently. Zel decided not to rock the boat, not when he was finally just barely staying afloat. The wrong message and he knew he'd be bailing excuses like crazy on a sinking ship, and he wasn't in the mood. Besides, there was nothing going on between him and Xelloss. Nothing to tell. Yep, it would be smooth sailing from here on out!

Fridays he dropped Daemon at Gourry's and took off with him and Val to the pool hall, or rarely, a movie. He enjoyed getting back into the old routines of his previous life, what few remained of them. 

Every other Sunday, he had dinner with his grandfather, usually accompanied by Daemon and Xelloss. Although occasionally, the father and son would take off for a little 'alone' time because Daemon needed to know that he was still important in Xelloss' life.

Lina met them one Sunday morning when Xelloss was getting ready to go to work. Brunch at the restaurant often returned the best tips of the week, although he hated to give up the time at home. He was buttoning his khaki, long-sleeved shirt as Zel let her into the house.

"Hey, I woulda called but you guys are never home anyway. Whoa, Xelloss! You are one handsome guy!" she said with a grin and a wink. 

Zel took a look, since Lina rarely commented on anyone's appearance, in a positive manner. Oh, yes, he did look nice in those snug-fit black cords…

"Heh, heh, thanks, Lina. This is my uniform for work, or will be when I add the natty green apron to top it off!" he smiled. Gods, what a smile… 

"'Cuse me a moment…" he muttered as he turned his back to the side and unzipped his pants. 

Lina turned brick-red to match her hair. Xelloss tucked in the shirttails and zipped up. "There, now. What was it you wanted to ask? Have you made a decision about the baby?"

"Ah…er…yes," she stuttered as she regained her composure. Getting into trouble hadn't really prepared her for the world of males getting dressed in front of her.

"And?" he prompted her.

"I wanna take that trip thingy with the class credits and travel and all. I mentioned the possibility with my sis, Luna, and she agreed. I, ah, told her why too. Was she ever pissed! But she seems to know a lot about you, Xelloss, and trusts that you can take care of everything. Which is kinda weird 'cause she doesn't trust anyone…" Lina rambled a bit. She was nervous and trying to appear unafraid.

Xelloss smiled, relief obvious in his relaxed features," I'm glad, Lina. I did some preliminary research, just in case, and found the perfect opportunity in the south of France, where it will be warm in spring and glorious in summer and perfect for an early fall delivery, okay? 

"Oh, don't worry about the language, you'll pick it up in no time. You've been taking Spanish, right? Close enough, besides, I'll have a terrific companion with you at all times." He paused to let her speak.

"Who's that?" she wondered. 

"Hmmm? Oh, her name is Nahga…I don't know the last name, but she's fun and knows the ropes and will stick to you like glue, I'm sure. I'll tell her to fly out tomorrow…Yes, I can make people do things like that…some people anyway…" he glanced askance at Zel then smiled at Lina again.

"What about the school? Should I…" Lina started.

"I'll take care of the notification. You have e-mail? Fine, I'll send to a copy, have Luna sign it and then e-mail me back."

"That's IT?!"

"We'll you should pack a few things…very few, since you'll need new things to wear in no time, right?"

"Yeah…when I get as big as a house…" she groused.

"And, tell Gourry and your friends tonight that a sudden opportunity knocked at your door and you'll be leaving tomorrow!"

"TOMORROW?!"

He rubbed the back of his head with one hand and looked a bit sheepish, "Okay, the day after tomorrow…"

~*~

Winter dragged on and on, until one day Xelloss started rocking that boat again…

"Gourry's agreed that we should combine Daemon's birthday party with the end-of-season soccer party, so I checked with the restaurant and got their okay…I'll have to work that night but I'll take care of everything… Um, do you think it would be okay for Chuckie to stay over that night too? The reason I'm asking is that it's this Friday night and… thanks Zel. You'll come too, right? Thanks… he'll be so excited! Now, I'll let you get back to studying…"

"You were late tonight…" Zel muttered.

"Yeah, the first play practice happened and so I took the later shift at work. I am so tired…I think I'll just skip the violin tonight and go to bed. Night, Zel."

"Uh, huh…" Zel grunted without looking up from his computer screen.

If he looked at Xelloss he would see his hurt, his obvious need for affection, and Zel was afraid that he might start getting those feelings as well. Without him around so much, Zel had been able to retreat into his hard shell, protecting himself from acknowledging his own desires. It had been working pretty darn well too!

~*~

Twelve squirming, noisy little boys and girls chattered excitedly at the long table. The parents, mostly mothers, but some couples as well were seated at adjoining tables sipping their water. Two different servers had delivered the water, rolls and butter to calm the children, while Xelloss prepared a gigantic salad in the kitchen. 

"DADDY!" Daemon squealed when his father appeared at last carrying the bowl and stand. He nearly dropped it all. 

The voices dropped suddenly. Then the whispers began: Wasn't he Daemon's older brother? He's so young! A _father_?! 

Xelloss' face colored, "Ah, I'll be back with the plates…" he murmured and rushed away. 

Now, this could have been a disaster-- appalled soccer moms from the Shrine causing an uproar at Xelloss' work place—of tsunami proportions, enough to swamp the boat for sure. Zel was considering shouting 'Man over board!' and running after Xelloss, when Gourry's mother came to the rescue.

In her marvelous way, she herded the women into the lady's room for a 'talk'. If Xelloss had heard her explain what a wonderful young man he was, to care for his son so lovingly, take on the team's work -- which NO OTHER parents were willing to do… and didn't all their kids just LOVE HIM? The poor unfortunate boy… having his mother just up and leave them without ever seeing his newborn face…blah, bah, blah… 

If Xelloss could have heard, he'd have been floating on air. As it was, Mrs. Gabriev made them believe that Xelloss could walk on water. 

The fathers took it all in stride, relatively. They were sitting out with the kids, but also, they were sympathetic to the poor guy being a single father and juggling work and school. Perhaps some of them imagined that once upon a time they could easily have been in his shoes.

"Hey, for a minute there at the beginning when I first saw ya," said one man to him later when he returned to the table with the salad plates. "I thought yer might be one of those faggots, what with the long hair and all…heh, heh… But now we know yer all right!"

Xelloss smiled weakly, and then simply shrugged and wiped his hands nervously on his green apron. The kids were diving into their salads with bits of oranges and walnut by the time their mothers returned to their tables. "I'll bring the main course," he said barely above a whisper.

Yearning to hold his friend and return, in part, some of the tenderness Xelloss so generously bestowed upon him each and every night, Zel had to settle with simply letting his eyes follow Xelloss out of the banquet room. He watched him when he returned a few minutes later to serve the children heaping bowls full of pasta, then ladles-full of sauce. Pausing only to kiss the top of Daemon's head, Xelloss swung the serving bowl to the adults' tables.

Zel could see his hand tremble slightly as he served the parents. He wasn't sure if it was from nerves or anger, but Xelloss was keeping tight control of his emotions and actions, largely - Zel figured- to avoid a confrontation which could result in his losing his job and messing up Daemon's party. 

"You dear boy," one of the women managed to say as he adroitly attended to her pasta. "This must be costing you a fortune!"

"Ah, well… that's what the job is for. I pay for the food, while…" he stopped uncertain what to say next. He didn't know what all had transpired in his absence and did not want to embarrass Zelgadiss tonight by trying to explain their living arrangements.

Zel had had enough. Xelloss did not need to suffer and Daemon did not need to watch him under siege.

"While I pay the rent. It works out fine. We're roommates now," Zel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, Val and me will be roommates by spring, though we only haveta walk two steps ta get to Mom's cookin'," Gourry chuckled. That relieved much of the strained atmosphere and several parents joined him with laughter.

Xelloss smiled gratefully at both Zel and Gourry, then excused himself to 'prepare the birthday surprise.'

The party's high point, to the children at least, came when Xelloss staggered into the room carrying a huge tray. He rested it on the salad stand amid 'oos and ahs'. On the tray were nestled together dozens of small cakes, frosted with whipped cream that had been dusted with cocoa in a pattern to suggest little soccer balls. He placed one of the cakes on a glass plate, added a scoop of spumoni ice cream, and a candle on top. This he repeated for each of the children and adults. 

When he began lighting the candles, several of the parents stood and lent a hand, pulling out their own lighters and igniting the wicks. When everyone had been served, he began to sing, "Happy birthday to you…"

Zel smiled. Xelloss indeed had a wonderful singing voice--just as he had once imagined he would. Then Xelloss conferred upon Zel a loving look of such depth, but no one else noticed because Zel was kneeling beside Daemon. 

Zel looked up. For a moment in time their eyes locked and the air became charged with the excitement of their connection.

"I love you Zel," Daemon said, giving his big buddy a hug.

"I love you too," Zel replied, but his eyes never left Xelloss'.

~*~

After that, Xelloss became immersed in 'The Play'. He had to adjust his work hours so that he could go to daily after school practices and increasingly missed Daemon and Zel.

He was spending more and more time with Nuriko and Duo and some of Duo's mech-club friends who were all bit players or set painters for the play. Xelloss would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to notice that Nuriko was falling for him. Hard. Considering how long he'd been celibate, Xelloss began to flirt with danger…

It was at lunch one day that Zel's boat sprang a leak.

"Hey, Zelgadiss!"

"Duo? " Zel glanced up from his instant soup puzzled to see that guy standing at his side.

"So, I thought you usually hung out with Lina and Gourry?"

"Yeah, Lina's off to France and the other's are a little late. Some free food thing. What's up?" Tell me, _now_…then go away, Zel nearly added aloud. 

"Well, I just wondered how you could let your boyfriend fool around on you? I mean, if you're into open relationships, I'm sure accommodations could me made for you…" Duo grinned widely at the closed-lipped boy.

"I don't like what you're getting at, Duo, and I don't believe you, so go," Zel snapped.

"Then Xelloss is doing Nuriko behind your back? Bad boy…sorry, dude, but at least ya know now. Remember, if ya need a shoulder to cry on, I'm available!" Duo flipped his braid to his back and skipped off just as Filia, Sylphiel, Gourry and Amelia exploded onto the scene.

"You sure chase away the unwanted, Mr. Zelgadiss,' Amelia said sweetly. "Thanks for saving our seats. Say, are you okay? Would you like a donut? They're giving them away by the self-serve."

"I-I'm fine, just a little tired," Zel said in a low voice.

"Maybe that flu going around? Half my math class was gone by second period and in PE we just walked around the gym in a daze," Sylphiel added as she settled across and to the side of Zel.

"You guys normally do that," Val muttered and bit into another donut. "So anybody hear from Lina yet?"

Gourry looked devastated. Zel looked about as gloomy. 

"Wanna go to do something tonight?" he asked Zel.

"No, but I will if you want me to," Zel answered. He waited until Gourry nodded, then asked. "You driving?"

"Sure. Val and Filia have plans…" Gourry said.

"Orchestra, Gourry," Filia corrected him. "Amelia and you should be there as well, and Xelloss! Zel, tell him to make the concert for a change! It's more important than that stupid play we are in…Come on! You remember? I'm a lead too and I know when to skip!""

"What play's that?" Val asked. He knew of course. He just wanted to get a reaction out of Zelgadiss.

Zel simply shrugged in reply.

"Romeo and Juliet! It's the biggest production of winter and Xelloss is sigh Romeo," Sylphiel sighed. "…to the most perfect Juliet!"

"Who's the chick?" Val smirked, winking at Filia, then returning to stare at Zel for a reaction. He got none.

"Honestly, Val! Filia? Your almost-girlfriend, or is it official now? You know with the mile-long blonde hair. Cute, smart, real funny and popular," Sylphiel answered, giggling slightly.

"Thanks, Sylph," Filia said. "And…I guess…we're going out together now, right?"

"Oh yeah…" Val smiled wolfishly. "So, Zel…Xelloss must havta practice late a lot, if he's the lead, huh?" Val smirked.

Zel stood abruptly, jarring Amelia's chair beside his. To Gourry he murmured, "I'll take you and Xelloss to that concert tonight. What time do you need to get here? Fine. See you later then."

Zel stalked off like a man on a mission. He found Nuriko chatting with Dou and a gang of others from the play standing in the hall outside the cafeteria. He pulled him roughly to the side and snarled, "Tell the director that Xelloss won't be able to make the practice tonight. He's got a concert for the orchestra."

Nuriko adjusted his jacket and smiled coyly, "What makes you think there's a play practice anyway?"

"Just so you get my message," Zel said, then walked away to find the pay phone.

After an interminable wait while a bunch of noodle-brains wasted a quarter, Zel got his turn. He called home first. No answer. All right, try the restaurant. After a few apologies and promises not to make it a habit, Zel got through to Xelloss.

"What's the matter? My boss said it was an emergency!" Xelloss said, his voice tight with concern.

"I lied, kinda. I-I needed to talk to you. Ah, you have a concert tonight. Filia said it's important so I offered to drive you and Gourry."

"But, Zel…"

"I-I talked to Nuriko. He said there wasn't a play practice."

Silence. A long pause. Xelloss wondered what was up. Why was Zel talking to Nuriko and why was Zel taking an interest in his activities, unless…

"I'll let my boss here know that I can't take that extra shift tonight. Family emergency, ah, thanks Zel, for calling. It will it more believable when I tell him. And, thanks for offering to drive…but there won't be room for us in your car, will there?" Xelloss asked.

"Daemon will stay at Gourry's or with my grandfather, whichever, Gourry sits up front, you can stretch out in the back. That'll work, won't it?"

"Not unless Gourry has his BASS at school. Ask him, okay? Hey, I gotta go now…bye."

"Yeah, bye…" Zel said and hung up. All right, maybe Duo was making it all up.

~~~~ 

Later that week, Zel was waiting for Xelloss to come home after a late-night play practice. He'd brought his laptop into the front room where he could watch out for Xelloss while writing an essay for his composition class. He looked at his watch. Almost midnight! Come on! Then he saw or rather heard the car, Nuriko's, and doors slamming, feet coming up the walk, voices.

"I just don't want to let you get away again…"

"Sorry, but the evening is over," Xelloss said.

"But…"

"Good night, and thanks for the ride," Xelloss said.

"Don't I deserve a good night kiss for all my trouble? Aren't I? Oh!" Nuriko slowly unwrapped his arms from Xelloss as Zel's icy-cold stare riveted him to the further ends of the universe, or so he felt.

"Xelloss."

"Zel? It's late, I know…"

"Daemon just fell asleep. He has a temperature of 102 degrees and I've given him everything I can think of and have his room cooled off, but we haven't any herbal teas. If you can give me a hand here…" Zel rattled off coolly. 

"Oh, yes…bye Nuriko. Thanks for the ride again," Xelloss pushed him gently toward the pathway and followed Zel into the house.

"I tried calling the school to see if I could get you, but apparently there's no staff manning the phones at night. So…I did my best. I did call Mrs. Gabriev, Chuckie was sick today and missed school with the same thing and she just said 'plenty of fluids and sleep'. I'm exhausted. I'll finish up my paper while you check on him," Zel sighed.

"You did fine, Zel," Xelloss placed a hand on his shoulder for a second then rushed to his son's room.

knock, knock

Zel opened the door slowly, "Yes? Mr. Vurumagen? We didn't wake you or anything did we?"

"No, I was going to bed and I saw the lights on, I wondered if something was the matter?"

"No, well, yes, in fact…Daemon's got a high temperature and we have no healing herbs here…" Zel began sounding frantic in the retelling.

"And you," the older man said, closing in on the younger one. "Looks like you're about to drop…Ah, you're burning up too! Go lie down an' I'll bring you some tea…" Vurumagen said gruffly and hurried back to his house.

"Ah…all right," Zel sighed.

Xelloss and Vurumagen struggled to pull out the couch/bed and add the bedding. Zel collapsed, damp cloth on his forehead, cup of tea near at hand.

"Drink it up now and you'll feel better in the morning. I'll stop by with some soup for your lunch," the shaman said.

"Thank you," Xelloss said gratefully. "I'm afraid I'm unprepared for all this."

Vurumagen glared at the purple-haired man, "You should have been home earlier. What are you thinking? Tooting around with that flamboyant cross-dresser when you have a family here, needing you! You haven't changed, have you? Rezo --the man who has every reason on this planet to despise you—trusts you and believes in some goodness concealed within you, but if he only knew. Well, he won't hear it from me, however, if you keep up like this, he'll know soon enough. Good night, Xelloss of the Mazouku."

Xelloss muttered something and closed the door. He was tired, but not able to sleep. So much had happened so suddenly. Maybe a shower would help? As he passed by Zel's sleeping form, he noticed the laptop still running. As Xelloss searched for the shut-down key, he noticed the words on the page and began to read.

'…I know I'm not too bad to look at and that my financial situation is my main attraction, but beside him I feel drab as dust. He's a man of the world, well-traveled, sure of himself. He is the peacock; I am the peahen, in a manner of speaking…

'…The bonds of friendship are fragile and easily bent out of shape, but to break them completely takes a more momentous event. Severing of trust, like a breaking of vows can try the firmest of comrades. What is there to friendship but trust, loyalty and understanding?

'…Of course, I don't deserve a man like him. I do know that. I cannot give him what he wants; it isn't in me…yet. I'm too overwhelmed with guilt and confusion. I want. I need, yet I am too afraid. He will move on to more exciting, less demanding company. He already has. It's sad, but inevitable. Nevertheless, what can I do? Like partners trapped in a loveless marriage, held together by our mutual concern for our child's welfare. It makes my heart hurt. Maybe not loveless, then, just...lost...' 

Xelloss shut-down the computer and closed the lid. A horrible emptiness filled his center, his solid center of me-dom. What did he know of love? Could he give up Zel, if he wanted to move on? Just. Let. Him. Go. No guilt, no incriminations, no demands? What did he know of friendship or of love, real love? Apparently, nothing. How little did he really even know the kid? He seemed so confident when he defied the Mazouku council, demanding his due. So loving and intent. Until he came home. Oh, dear… what now?

End. Tell Me, Now Part 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Tell Me, Now

(Sequel to Remind Me, Later)

~***~~***~~***~~***~ Part 07 ~***~~***~~***~~***~

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

Could he give up Zel, if he wanted to move on? Just. Let. Him. Go. No guilt, no incriminations, no demands? What did he know of friendship or of love, real love? Apparently, nothing.

Xelloss called in sick from work for the weekend and practiced some of the arts for which he'd been trained. He tended his sick housemates, fed them, cleaned house, sterilized the fixtures, made teas, infused the air with a combination (Zel called it deadly) of healing herbs and music (both his singing and violin playing), changed sheets, did laundry, aired the house, read aloud, and by Sunday afternoon, his charges were well. 

Zel and Daemon were on the couch helping Link find Zelda.

"So you're ready to go back to school, both of you?" he asked, dragging a hand through his damp hair. He'd taken a shower and was permeating the air with the scent of his lavender shampoo--'direct from Provence!'-- a gift from Nahga, when she came to whisk Lina away. 

"I mean, I could really use a little down time. You know, having the house to myself again for an hour?" He laughed at the thought, then jumped at the sound of the door. Someone was knocking. 

"Probably our friendly neighboring shaman bring more soup…"

It wasn't.

"Zelas!" he gasped, truly in a state of shock.

"Grandmother!" Daemon exclaimed, dropping his controller, and hopping over the back of the couch to reach her outstretched arms.

"Mistress!" Zelgadiss said as he stood and bowed his head slightly.

"Well! At least ONE of my boys knows how to show a lady the respect she deserves! Thank you, Zelgadiss. For that, I shall give you your present first." She swept past her son, Daemon in hand, to give Zel a warm kiss on the lips. "Aren't you even going to ask?"

"Um…What is the occasion?" Zel uttered with difficulty.

"OH! Xelloss, he is soooo clever! So delightful! So…adorable and yummy," she purred.

A blush spread across Zel's cheeks, continuing down his face, and disappeared under his collar.

"The Occasion… is to celebrate! I'm back. Innsbruck became oh so dull after you boys left, all cold and white… I've rented a different house, closer to the downtown area…smaller. Also, a present you, my little Zel, for your seventeenth birthday. You see I didn't forget! Open it!" she demanded cheerfully.

Zelgadiss lifted the lid of the expensive looking box from a German clothier. "This sweater is…extraordinary! Thank you!" he gushed uncharacteristically.

"Oh, good. I had hoped you'd like it, though…You're thinner than I recalled, it may be too large…" she ran her red-lacquered nails down his ribs.

"Yelp!" Zel jumped. He was very ticklish. "I-I like them big…" he muttered as he pulled it over his shirt, as much for the added protection as for the warmth.

"Nice color…" Xelloss smiled admiringly. "Oatmeal with blueberries. You even managed to match his eye color, mother. How canny an eye for color you have! Expensive taste as well…"

"All your talents came from me, dear, just don't you forget it!" she smiled slyly. "Ah, yes my dear ssss… grandson. Dear, that makes me feel so much older having to call you that!"

"Gampa Rezo says it makes HIM fell younger 'cause the al-ter-na-tive would mean he's DEAD!" Daemon giggled.

Zelas shot a glance at Xelloss, "Gampa Rezo?"

Xelloss smiled, then lead her to the couch to sit down. 

Daemon took the opportunity to run to the telephone. Taking out his special card, he carefully dialed the priest's personal number. He put his hand around the mouth piece and spoke privately into the telephone briefly, then ran back to the others. Interrupting his father's explanation of his wonderful relationship with Zel's grandfather, the High Priest of the White Shrine of Seyruun, the little boy shouted, "Gampa wants us ALL to come to dinner tonight at 5:30PM. He wants to meet Daddy's mommy! Can I say YES?"

Zelas smiled a smile as unreadable as her son's, "How lovely, I'd be charmed! I haven't had time to get a car…I took a taxi from the house and since it's so close to the Shrine…"

Zel nodded and tried to search Xelloss' face for an opinion. Xelloss answered, "Thank him for all of us and tell him we'll be there at 5:30, Daemon."

When Daemon returned to his grandmother's side, she presented him with his birthday gift, a down comforter like he'd used in the tiny house they'd all shared in the Alps. 

"Oh, Grandmother! It's so soft! Wow!" he cried and proceeded to roll up in it and giggle.

Xelloss was sitting precariously on the narrow arm of the couch, smiling and waiting.

"I've sent your things. The boxes will arrive next week, although I have no idea where you're going to put the painting materials," she said with a casual glance about the room.

Letting out his breath, Xelloss replied, "I haven't a clue either, but…"

"I was thinking of asking our landlord if we could add a sunroom off the kitchen," Zelgadiss spoke up suddenly. "There's plenty of room out back where there doesn't appear to be any garden…In fact, if you look behind the refrigerator, you'll see an unused door to the back. I think there once was a porch that may have fallen apart…maybe… Ah, just a thought…"

What had been ruminating in the back of his mind since the week they'd moved in, had come out in a torrent of well-meaning, but not clearly thought out plans. It had just spilled from his lips. He was now drowning in the backwash of his spontaneity. 

Gods, why did he blurt that all out? Xelloss probably wouldn't be interested, but he should have at least talked it over with him before telling his MOTHER! 

He was sinking into the muck, when a gentle pressure on his shoulder brought him back to his senses.

"What a terrific idea, Zel! I bet you were planning to surprise me, right? Well, you did! I've really missed painting but I also knew that both our home and my…life have been over-filled lately. I've had some time to think about everything and…I need to make more time available to do the things that matter most, with those that matter most." He raised his eyes to meet Zel's and gazed deeply, meaningfully into them, hoping to convey the message his words skimmed over.

Zel trembled, but before he could react intelligently, Zelas began to speak to Xelloss again.

"…so I was thinking that you'd probably been living off your lover's fortune long enough and…"

"Mother! I-I've been working. No, a real job. I'm a waiter at the nearby restaurant. It doesn't pay well, even the tips aren't much, but it pays for all our food and laundry and…" he said defensively. 

Zelgadiss, in the meantime, was choking on the 'lover' title he assumed was his. He wasn't even ready for 'boyfriend'!

"Waiter! By Shabrinigdo, Xelloss! Well, I came just in time, then. I didn't think you'd have much time or…ability to do more recruiting," she smiled seductively at Zel, who blushed and sank to the floor. "So, I've brought you this. Consider it an early birthday present."

Turning to look down on Zel's messy hair, she combed through a few strands with and idle motion while she spoke. "My dear son may not have told you, my dear…you see, at 13 a Mazouku boy becomes a man, but at 20 he becomes an independent man. This paper entitles you, my son, to your inheritance to do with as you wish. Blow it on cars and silly luxuries and you'll be in the poor house when you are my age. Invest it wisely, live leanly, as I have done, and you will grow old in comfort. It's your choice. So, now, give me a kiss, young man, and say thank you!"

He did, although Xelloss, for once, was speechless.

"It's almost time to go!" Daemon reminded them, as he ran to put on his shoes.

"Just a minute,' Xelloss said. He placed a telephone call, then grabbed Zel's sleeve and pulled him to the door. "Did you mean what you said, about wanting to build a sunroom for us?"

Zel nodded.

Xelloss smiled and warmed him to the bone. "Thank you, Zel. I - I am really excited about the thought. Can we just go ask Vurumagen right now? Come on…"

Zel smiled and shook his head toward Daemon, "It's time to go, you heard him. We'll ask the old guy tonight, though."

Xelloss really wanted to kiss him right that minute, but was hesitant to make Zel uncomfortable now that 'things' were starting to flow better. Zel made the decision for him when he wrapped an arm around Xelloss' waist and pulled him closer, "Just one…" he whispered.

"Okay…" Xelloss whispered back. He made it count.

"DA-DEE! You are in the way! Are we all goin to fit in Zel's car? I know, you and me can scrunch up all tiny in the back so Grandmother can sit with Zel and be com-for-table, okay?" Daemon asked.

Xelloss parted with his friend's lips regretfully, then answered, "Yeah…sure. Grab my coat, will ya, Daemon? Yeah, that one, come on! I'll get in first and stretch my legs out along the back then you can climb on top and we'll snuggle. Better drive safely, Zel!"

"Oh, all right, Xelloss. I WAS going to break the speed limit and two-wheel it around most the corners, but since you asked, I'll keep it down to 25 MPH and all four on the road. Good enough?" Zel smirked in the mirror at his friend as he started the car.

"I don't think you young men are teaching your little boy proper respect for his elders, what with all your sarcasm and smart talk!" Zelas said as she checked her lipstick in the vanity mirror. "Nice little car, though, maybe I'll get one like it…"

"Would you like to drive it?" Zel asked without thinking. 

Her eyes flashed danger, excitement, and power… "Why yes, darling. I'd like that a lot. Oh, I know the way to the shrine. I did pick Xelloss up there late one night."

As Zelgadiss and Daemon lead the way to the dining hall, Zel called back to Xelloss. "So what was the phone call about right before we left?"

"Oh, I gave my boss my two weeks notice. Two weeks—no job and the play over and spring on the way. Ah, I've been thinking…"

"Yes?" Zel raised an eyebrow. He's going to leave me.

"If there's building going on, we should be elsewhere and if that happened over spring break…"

"We could go visit Lina, right?" Zel smiled. 'We', I heard that! He wants me along too.

"Bing-go! Paris in spring-time, then off to Provence!" Xelloss smiled.

"Oh, Da-ad…" Daemon called up to them. "But Charlie and I were making plans to do stuff too! I don't want to go to no pro-vance place!"

"What kind of English was that? Moreover, WHO is this Charlie person? He doesn't speak like that, does he?" Zelas asked.

"GAMPA REZO!" Daemon squealed and twisted away from the critical old people.

"Whoa, there big fella! You must have grown another inch since I last saw you. Now, be a gentleman, and introduce me to the lovely newcomer to my home…"

Introductions over and a table laden with delicious smelling food brought the conversation to a temporary halt.

"So when's that play, young man? We'll all want to make plans to go see it," Rezo said to Xelloss, but more for his mother's information. In fact, he continued to speak, this time directing his conversation at her. "He's the lead, I understand from Daemon here. Why, if it weren't for him, I'd know next to nothing. My grandson probably doesn't know what the play is!"

"Yes I do! He's Romeo, and Filia, you've heard me talk about our friend Filia…the Cephied Believer? Yeah, well, she's Juliet. From there you can guess the play's name," Zel said dryly, ending the discussion, almost. His grandfather always treated him like a child!

"Next Friday or Saturday would be the best nights for you to go…unless you'd prefer a daytime show. We'll be doing one of those for the high school students particularly, that's on Thursday," Xelloss said softly.

"Sounds like a busy schedule for you," Rezo said.

"Yes, too busy. I'm glad Daemon's soccer team responsibilities are over, but now I have play practice every night his week." He looked sideways at Zel for his response.

"Every night? Till MIDNIGHT! That's ridiculous!" Zel snapped.

"No, no, only until 9:00 PM; that is, unless I need to wait for a ride home…"

"Really? Then I will be there to pick you up at 9:00 sharp, IF that's all right with you?" Zel asked in measured tones.

"Zelgadiss, that… would be wonderful," Xelloss smiled a smile that went to his eyes, then winked, "I _mean_ it, too."

Zel blushed slightly and nodded.

Zelas examined and studied this interchange carefully. There was an undercurrent of tension between the two young men that indicated something more was being communicated than simple words. She was also curious about the relationship between Daemon and the Red Priest. Very curious. 

Eris joined them at the table for dinner, passing wine and flavored sparkling water. She kept the conversation flowing amiably and filled in gaps with bits of interesting social gossip. At the end, she lit twenty candles on a delicious-looking five-layer chocolate cake, and started the traditional singing of 'Happy Birthday to You…"

After dropping Zelas off at her new upscale townhouse, Zelgadiss drove through the city through a mixture of melting snow and rain. 

"I'd take you for a moonlit drive, but there's no moon and the road's treacherous," Zel said apologetically.

"I'll forgive you tonight. Another time maybe?" Xelloss smiled.

"Fine. Your mother seems to be doing well. Nice place, affluent neighborhood, expensive tastes…"

"Houses cost more to rent than what she's got and without the expenses of Daemon and myself… plus her own income from the council, she'll be living well," Xelloss assured him.

After putting Daemon to bed, Xelloss and Zel walked the short distance to Vurumagen's back door and knocked.

"Eh? Kinda late for visiting, boys…" the man grumbled slightly.

"Sir?" Zel began. "I'd like to ask a favor, of sorts. Would you mind if we built on a sunroom? It looks like there used to be a porch or deck off the kitchen…"

"Well, that's unexpected coming from you! Hmmm, yes…there was a deck, but a tree fell and tore up the rotting boards one winter. So who would be doing the work, you two?"

"Us? No, way! I want it to pass code and all!" Zel said so abruptly, the man had to laugh.

"I see. The Gabriev's are friends of yours. I'd recommend you ask him to give you an estimate first."

"Does that mean we can do it?" Xelloss exclaimed.

"Yes. When do you want to get to get started?"

"Tonight I'll call Gourry's father. Plan it now… then build it during spring break. That would be good for us. We could go on a trip and avoid the entire mess," Zel answered.

"Fine by me, but I'll forewarn you… It's liable to be more expensive if you have a particular time-table," Vurumagen cautioned the two guys. "Let me know when you find out and I'll plan to stick around and supervise if you're gone."

"Thanks, we'll do that!"

"Thanks a lot, Sir," Xelloss added.

"Oh, Zel, this has got to be the best birthday I can remember. Thanks to you especially," Xelloss said, wrapping Zel in a warm hug. 

"Ah, well…I'm glad. I wanted you to know that I did appreciate the way you took care of everything after I got sick."

"You're welcome, but you should expect that from me. We're more than just roommates, you know," Xelloss whispered. He tilted Zel's chin up with a finger. "You have the most incredibly beautiful eyes…" 

Zel blushed and looked down.

"And the longest eyelashes I've ever known on a guy…"

Zel blushed deeper red, "Xelloss…come on…"

"It's true! Not only that, but," Xelloss brushed Zel's lower lip with his thumb. "…your lips…Oh, please?"

Zel didn't say no, so Xelloss sank onto the couch, dragging his reticent friend onto him. There his kissed him gently, moving his hand in slow massaging strokes across his back. Since Zel was no longer resisting, the kisses became more urgent. Xelloss sucked Zel's tongue into his own mouth and played with it until Zel withdrew it. Xelloss, however, used his tongue to follow the retreat deep into Zel's territory. The battle continued. Xelloss explored and gained greater access, as Zelgadiss let down his guard. He was completely engrossed in kissing and cuddling with his roommate. 

"I kiss could do this kiss all night kiss," Xelloss murmured.

Zelgadiss pulled back to breathe and look over his friend's face. "Your lips are swollen," he said breathlessly.

"Well, whose fault it that? Hmmm? I can't seem to get enough of you tonight, or any other night for that matter…"

"I've been a…" Zel sighed.

"Bitch?" Xelloss suggested with a smirk. 

"Huh? NO! Xelloss! Punch" Zel cuffed his friend playfully.

Xelloss chuckled, then giggled as Zel's touches turned to tickles along his sides. "Yes. You. Were! Whining and complaining and ignoring me and…"

"All right!" Zel scoffed. "I just had a hard time dealing with everything going awry. And…all. I don't know why you stick with me, Xelloss." 

"Because this is real. I felt it on that mountain trail, when we sat on the look out and made out the first time. I felt like I had found way to complete my soul or something! Crap, that sounded stupid, but… I just can't stop looking at you, touching you, wanting you to love me like you did back then," Xelloss' voice cracked with emotion. 

Zelgadiss had his hands splayed open on Xelloss' chest. Sometimes they moved on their own accord. He wasn't even aware that his thumb was fondling one of Xelloss' nipples to an erect state until he became aware of Xelloss' rocking movements and faint moans.

Zel stopped abruptly and moved his hand up to Xelloss' shoulder.

"D-don't stop…Ze-el… that felt so…good…"

"Really? I never liked the way it felt when clothes scraped against them if they, you know, got…hard…from the cold."

"But fingers are different. I'll show you," Xelloss murmured as he slipped his warm hands under Zel's sweater. 

He heard Zel's sharp intake of air as he artfully rolled one of Zel's nipples into a firm point and pinched gently. "If you take off this sweater, I could demonstrate with my lips."

"D-demonstrate w-what?" Zel stuttered barely cognizant of Xelloss' words.

"You know, it's late. Why don't we just go to bed and I'll hold you some more?" Xelloss suggested.

Zelgadiss nodded. He wasn't sure if what they had been doing could be classified as 'sex' but his body was aflame. It both embarrassed and excited him at the same time. He was halfway undressed, when he noticed that Xelloss was already naked and walking back out of their room to brush his teeth. Again, he blushed to think that he'd just about checked out his friend, but then, Xelloss was so open and obviously didn't care if he did. He wished he could be that way also. He wasn't. Quickly, he finished undressing and scrambled into his pajama bottoms before Xelloss reentered.

"Hmmm, nice. Just leave off the top tonight, okay?" Xelloss said in a gentle voice.

"Ah, too cold. I'm going to brush my teeth. I'll be back," Zel said trying not to look at anything lower that his friend lips as he rushed to get by him and out the door.

Xelloss simply smiled and shook his head. 

"Zelgadiss?"

"Yes?"

"Saturday after the play is the cast party and," Xelloss began.

"And you'll be back late?" Zel asked, clearly disappointed.

"Maybe, but… what I wanted to ask was if you'd please come with me. Come to the play that night…meet Gourry, Amelia, and Sylphiel, if you'd like. I know Filia's inviting Val and she'll stay for the party as well. Gourry and the others won't, of course. I'd love to have you there… with me."

"Why?" asked Zel relieved but mystified that Xelloss wouldn't want to spend his time with his glitzy actor friends, and especially Nuriko.

"Why? Because I want to show you off to everyone!"

"What?"

Pulling Zel into bed with him and drawing the covers up around both their shoulders, Xelloss proceeded to warm them both up. 

"I mean," Zelgadiss started, trying to make a point. "You'll have plenty of other more interesting people to talk to. You're the star! Everyone will want to be near you and all. I'll just pick you up when it's time to come hooooooooooo…" 

Xelloss' hand pushed up the pajama top, exposing Zel's hard chest. His mouth landed atop of Zel's left nipple and he nipped, sucked, and played until Zel squirmed away, panting.

"That. Was. So," was all that the poor kid could manage to say.

"So, you'll…_come_…with me?" Xelloss smiled. His eyes were sparkling with devilish excitement at his double-entendre and the wide-eyed look of amazement on his friend's face.

If Zel had known how adorable Xelloss thought he looked as he unconsciously raised a hand to cover his mouth, he would have run. As it was, it was all Xelloss could do to keep from taking his boyfriend right then, and spoil everything.

Instead, Xelloss laughed, "I was joking! Come on, give me a good-night, happy-birthday kiss and let's go to sleep, okay?"

Back to the land where all is safe and understood. Zel nodded, "All right and, um, I'll go to the party with you, if you still want me to by then. But, I don't know if I can face 'coming out' like that, official and all. Maybe as 'roommates'…"

Xelloss fit himself into the curve of Zel's back and snuggled in his hair a bit, "Ummmm, I'll want you, that's for sure…" he muttered.

Zel wasn't sure if he'd heard that correctly, but since Xelloss seemed still, he decided to let it pass. Now, if only he could calm down!

Seconds later, as if he knew (which he did because he could feel Zel's pounding heart), Xelloss started running his fingers through Zel's hair. Through soothing touches and soft words, Xelloss worked his magic and Zel shivered and fell asleep. "I love you, Zelgadiss."

End. Tell Me, Now Part 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Tell Me, Now

(This story is second in the 'Remind Me, Now' series. It follows the 'Remind Me, Later' story.)

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

**Part 8**

* * *

Seconds later, as if he knew (which he did because he could feel Zel's pounding heart), Xelloss started running his fingers through Zel's hair. Through soothing touches and soft words, Xelloss worked his magic and Zel shivered and fell asleep. "I love you, Zelgadiss. But I wish you'd tell me, now… soon… that you feel the same way…" 

The next day was spent at the tiny kitchen table planning the sunroom addition. Mr. Gabriev suggested expanding the kitchen slightly by removing the wall and making room for a larger dining area, then moving the refrigerator to where the table stood now. Heating, electrical lighting, expanses of windows for natural lighting, and French doors to the back garden were written up for the final design. In the end, they would gain space for dining, painting, reading, and breathing. Everyone loved it. Vurumagen agreed that it could only improve the property value.

Mr. Gabriev's major concern was the expense. Xelloss and Zelgadiss dissuaded him from cutting out any of their must-haves, that they had 'come into a little money' and this was how they planned to spend it all. He shrugged and promised to get back to them that evening with a total cost estimate.

"As long as it can get done over spring break!" Xelloss said.

"I don't see a problem. My crews can work through all weather problems as long as the window orders come through on time," he assured them on his way out.

Xelloss smiled at Zelgadiss. "Thank you for this…"

"Well, it's all a paper dream so far…" he looked up, eyes shining.

Xelloss shook his head and chuckled. He folded Zel up in his arms and kissed him, first lightly, then deepened it as Zel kissed back. He giggled, then Zel smiled.

"You're delicious," Xelloss whispered. "Your lips are so soft…"

"Xelloss… I'm a guy, remember? I mean, aren't those things guys say to girls?"

"You're not a girl, or I wouldn't be doing this, Zel. You turn me on by the way you move and look at me and kiss, especially kiss… Only you…"

"What about…Nuriko,' Zel nearly choked on the name, it hurt so much to admit the jealousy he'd kept hidden inside.

Xelloss backed off a little. This was not a subject he wanted open to discussion right now. "If I told you that whatever that _was _about… it's over… would you believe me?"

"Yes. Just tell me, was he a…a…recruit?"

"No. He's already Mazouku. Part of the Suzaku Seven. A branch of special protectors to some priestess. It was just a convenience, for me and him."

"You think so? Then you're blind as Rezo! That guy's crazy about you! You know you'd better make it clear where we stand and where he fits into the picture before that cast party, or I won't go. I mean it! I don't want to be part of some ugly scene between you two," Zel was flushed. He could feel that Xelloss was becoming defensive. "Xelloss? What happened between you guys? How close did you actually get?"

Xelloss rubbed Zel's shoulders and looked away, contemplating what to say.

"If you…made love together, then tell me…now, Xelloss," Zel demanded.

"Not _love_," Xelloss whispered. Zel thought that he would say no more, but Xelloss was just screwing up to courage to finish. "We had $ex, protected sex. I never even kissed him. I couldn't do that. To me, that's how you and I express… how _I_ express my love to you, so I wouldn't kiss him. I won't say any more…except that it only happened a couple times and at his insistence. I have my faults, Zel, my weaknesses… and since it couldn't have been you…" Xelloss' voice trailed off not knowing what he could say to make the information less painful to his best friend right now. "Please, say something."

"I'm glad you told me, that's all. I hate it when you keep secrets from me. I hate hearing these things from other people first. It's humiliating. I don't like what you did, but I understand. We have no 'promises', I can't bind you with money or influence… so I want you to tell me, all right?" Zelgadiss asked plaintively.

Xelloss nodded and wrapped him in a tight hug. "There won't be a next time to tell about…" he promised. "I was afraid, Zel. I'd never been rejected and it hurt me everyday to see you and yet… Like I sad, I felt it on that mountain trail, you told me that you loved me and MEANT it! I knew I'd be leaving you and it hurt then too. I tried to distance my self from you, but I was just too nuts about you. I craved the simple friendship you offered, the depth of emotion no one had ever shared with me before, and I didn't want to use you, not a good person like you with such honest emotions."

Zel was shaken by his words. Xelloss really meant them! He did love him, but he could also be intimate with another guy at the same time. No, that was over, he said so. "I needed a friend too, but what you were wanting to give me, I wasn't ready for. I'm not yet, still. I don't know why, but I have these little voices in my head telling me homosexuality is bad, and that if I fight it I can beat it, like a disease. And these other little voices saying 'but it feels so right'."

"I like the second set of those little voices, baby," Xelloss smiled and squeezed his friend into his chest. "Just relax and try to enjoy life. You'd be surprised at how open minded most the kids are at school. Look at Vurumagen and your grandfather!"

"My grandfather doesn't think we share a bed and … how would you know what our landlord thinks?" Zel asked, his eyes widening. Just what was Xelloss telling everyone?

"He knows who I am, what I've done…for money in the past. Zel, you forget? He was Mazouku for a long time. And whatever he knows, you can be sure your grandfather knows as well. They've spent a great deal of time visiting next door. And you can bet YOU are the topic of most of their conversations," Xelloss smiled.

He took the opportunity to kiss Zel again, when --just as Zel was starting to respond with some feeling-- they were interrupted.

"Daddy! We're gonna play here now. What's all this?" Daemon cried out as he and Chuckie bounded into the house.

"Plans for a sunroom. Zelgadiss and I are adding it onto the kitchen to give me painting space and more room to eat and read with plenty of light."

Daemon was excited and asked his father to show him all the ideas. Zelgadiss was watching Chuckie, however. He seemed dazed. He'd never seen two men kissing 'like that'. Zel was pretty sure Xelloss had had a hand under his sweater too. He knew what might be running through the little boy's mind right now.

"Come on!" Daemon said leading his friend to video central.

"Your father and his friend were _kissing_!" Chuckie whispered as if he were giving away a dark secret.

"Yeah? Good, it's better than fighting," Daemon said naturally, dismissing the entire momentous occasion in a flash.

"Oh… sure. I hate it when my brothers and sisters fight. My big brother, the one away at college you've met just once? Yeah, he and his girlfriend broke up. They were yelling art each other, I heard them over winter break," Chuckie smiled. "So, I wanna play Zelda… but only the fishing part, 'kay?"

And that was that. Zel exhaled. So maybe he could accept himself as well.

"Oh, Xelloss? Tonight…"

"I gotta work, Zel…"

"I'll bring Daemon by the restaurant for dinner," Zel smiled. He had other plans too.

"Aren't I goin' over to Chuckie's for dinner?" Daemon cried from the front room.

"Yes, that's correct. I guess it will be just me then," Zel smiled artfully.

As it turned out, Zel had made plans for all their 'Lina' friends (minus the missing girl) to be there. Daemon stayed at his friend's for dinner. Earlier, Xelloss' boss had called to tell him that he wouldn't need to fulfil his two-week notice period, unless he needed the money, since they'd already filled the position. Xelloss hadn't been home and Zel had taken the call. That's when he got an idea. Zel and the owner planned a birthday/leaving party instead.

Xelloss volunteered for laundry duty and left early. Zel spent the morning doing homework, joining Xelloss for lunch with the kids. He walked Chuckie home, promising to bring Daemon by later for dinner, while Xelloss returned to pull the last of the sheets out of the drier at the Laundromat.

By late afternoon, laundry finished, beds changed, Xelloss dressed for work in his black cords, tan shirt and green apron. Zel put away his books and changed into a fresh shirt. Together, Zel and Xelloss walked Daemon to his friend's house then slowly walked on to the restaurant. Xelloss was pleasantly taken aback, when Zel slipped his hand around his and squeezed slightly.

"This is a nice change," he smiled over at his friend.

"Consider it part of your birthday present." Zel's eyes danced with rare humor.

"I thought that was over with?" Xelloss smiled more.

"I thought today was your _actual_ birthday."

"I thought _you'd_ forget," Xelloss giggled. "You're up to something, I can tell."

"What makes you think so?" Zel asked wide-eyed and innocent looking.

"You are no actor, my friend. And if you don't stop looking so adorable I'm going to do something embarrassing to you right here," Xelloss warned in a husky voice.

"Go ahead…" Zel whispered as he wrapped his arms around Xelloss' neck, pulling his head close for a kiss.

"Oh…" Xelloss moaned. "You are full of surprises, my friend."

They made it a short but meaningful kiss. "If we don't stop, I'll never make it to work. As it is, I'll be a distracted mess." Xelloss smiled and unwrapped Zel's arms from his neck.

"All right, but I'll expect special service from you," Zel said.

Xelloss gave him a double-take to catch his friend's meaning, but he didn't seem to know that he'd implied anything beyond normal waiter's duties. Xelloss shook his head in wonder; his friend was very naïve at times.

"SUR-PRIII-ISE!" the kids shouted when they walked in the door.

Even the other customers joined in, many of whom came to the restaurant primarily to see the handsome young waiter who'd be leaving now. Zel pulled Xelloss along to the banquet room and pulled out a chair at the head of the table.

"For you, Sir," he said in a simpering tone.

"Are you mocking me?" Xelloss laughed.

He laughed a lot that evening. Zelgadiss had per-ordered dinner to be served first. Sylphiel and Amelia had baked a decorated a special cake for him. Filia and Val lead the group in a raunchy version of 'Happy Birthday to you…" Xelloss was astonished at the outpouring of friendship, something new, something he'd treasure from that day onwards.

When the desert plates were being carried off, Zelgadiss stood and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement…"

All eyes locked onto him, and for a second or two his resolve wavered. "Um… you are my best friends, not counting Lina… and I wanted to tell you something now, before everyone finds out at the cast party…"

Okay, they were fully alerted now.

"Um… I'm gay and…um… Xelloss is my boyfriend," he blurted out.

Silence, followed by…

"Well, duh!" Filia yawned.

"Like, I thought you were gonna tell us you had cancer or something!" Sylphiel squealed.

"Mr. Zelgadiss! She's right! That wasn't funny! You had us scared to death that something terrible had happened," Amelia cried out, not angry at all though.

Val laughed hard at Zel's astonished expression. Gourry covered his face with his hands and shuddered, trying to suppress his mirth at his friend's expense.

"You guys KNEW? How could you KNOW?" Zel gasped.

"You are so dumb, Zel," Filia sighed. "Like we wouldn't notice that you never go out then suddenly you're glued to that guy, well at least your eyes were, then take off on a ski holiday without a word to anyone? Then Lina calls us to tell us that, and I quote: 'That idiot Zel's finally in love and with that guy Xelloss, if you can believe it!' What do you think? That we're blind, deaf, and dumb, Zelly?"

"Ah…no, just me, I guess," he shook his head incredulously and lowered his quaking body into his chair.

"I thought buying the one bed clinched it!" Val snorted.

Zelgadiss blushed and buried his face in his folded arms resting on the table. "It's not like that…" he mumbled.

"What do you mean, Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked.

"He means… the whole 'living together thing' isn't exactly what it appears to be," Xelloss intervened. He continued to give them a very brief version of the 'kicked out of the shrine' story. "So, we both needed a place to live and Rezo helped get us the house we're staying in. He's a great guy to have in a pinch!" Xelloss added with a wink to his suffering boyfriend.

"So you're… really close friends?" Amelia asked. She was nearly as clueless as Zel about alternate romances.

"More that that!" Xelloss gasped. "You can't have him! We're just not… lovers, that's all. Okay? I'm not going to explain 'us' any more tonight. Such nosey friends!" he chuckled and stood ready to go home.

His now ex-boss entered and wished him well and passed him his final check, with a little bonus in recognition for the extra clientele his dashing good looks had brought in. Everyone said good night and left Xelloss and Zel to walk home together, alone.

"I'll drop Daemon by later, after I take Sylphiel and Amelia home," Gourry told them.

"Thanks, man," Zel smiled and took Xelloss' hand again.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Zel said with a faint blush. "I guess I'll deal with the cast party too."

"Yeah, imagine how I must feel?"

Zelgadiss started. Did Xelloss not want him to tell everyone this way?

Xelloss continued with a wry smile, "I'm this twenty year old predator seducing a 17 year old innocent."

"You appear to be holding up all right to me," Zel smirked.

"Umm, I'll live with the pride, er, I mean shame…" he giggled and leaned into Zel.

They were home and entertwined just inside the door. Xelloss loved his friend's energetic responses to affection now. Keep it slow and loving. Introduce something new a little bit at a time, then back off and wait for Zel to demand more. He could touch Zel's warm skin under his shirt now with no stiffening from Zel, just shudders and suppressed sighs. Xelloss was amused to find that he was enjoying himself immensely more; that is, if he didn't go mad with desire one of these days...

"Ah, so what did you do before you had me to fill your empty time?" Xelloss asked to distract his thoughts.

"Things."

"Things?"

"Fencing in winter, soccer in spring or fall, you know, stuff. After the accident I stopped doing much and these scars remind me daily of everything I lost." Zel brushed a mark over his eye with his free hand.

The crunch of heavy shoes on the frosty walkway outside their home altered them to Gourry and Daemon's approach.

"Ah, Daemon? I'd like to talk to them alone a minute, 'kay?" Gourry asked.

The little boy skipped off to his room without a murmur.

""What's up?" Zel asked. He and Xelloss moved into the cramped kitchen where they could all sit.

"I'm recruitin'," Gourry paused.

Zel cleared his throat, "For what, Gourry?"

"Spring soccer, our league. I know you're the forwards I want. I gotta good look at Xelloss' moves with the small fry. I know you've played on good teams in France, right?"

Xelloss nodded.

"And, Zel, it's been awhile, but I know you could get in some running over spring break and be in shape again. What do you say?" Gourry asked.

Zel was hesitant. He wanted to and yet he didn't want to let his friend down if he wasn't any good any more. He told him so.

"You're the fastest runner in the high school and before the track coach demands your legs, I'd like ta give ya a try. And I don't want ya ta have the chance ta think about it either, 'cause then you'll give me a bunch of lame excuses," Gourry admonished him.

"He's got your number, Zel!" Xelloss laughed. "I'll add to the pressure, then… I'm game to try it if you are."

"Oh, well, then that's just…one more thing, ah… Do you think the other guys will be bothered that Xelloss and I are… you know…" Zel blushed.

"Not if you're good!" Gourry teased a little. "I don't know, Zel. I'm the captain, though, so they'll have to voice their objections through me first. There aren't any rules in the rulebook against lettin' gays on the team so unless you start kissin' on the grass or somethin' I think you'll be okay."

"All right," Zel sighed. "It could be fun. If our teammates don't beat us up the first time we appear in the locker room…"

The night before the last performance, Zel had picked up Xelloss from the theater and half carried him to their house.

"Tired?"

"Yes, how did you guess?" Xelloss chuckled. He leaned more heavily onto his Zel-support. "I'm glad it will be all over tomorrow night, as fun as it has been… Shower…bed…"

"Need help?"

Xelloss straightened, "Are you offering to scrub my back?"

"Ah, no, but I can turn on the water and make you a cup of tea," Zel answered. He skipped on ahead to do what he'd just offered.

Xelloss emerged from the shower clean and relaxed. He dried off and slipped into bed beside Zel. Zel looked up from his book and passed him the cup of lightly sweetened Chamomile tea.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Xelloss."

"I mean, thank you for everything. The birthday, this, understanding everything, agreeing to come to the cast party and being seen with me," Xelloss drank the tea completely and set down the empty cup.

"Xelloss, you don't have to thank me. I want to do those things for you. I want to make you… happy, I guess…"

"Then tell me, Zel. Please, tell me what you feel for me!" Xelloss said, suddenly his voice filling with impassioned need and yearning. "Every night I tell you that I love you with all my heart. I really mean it!"

"I know you do. I hear you and I want to believe you too. I… I do love you, Xelloss, but… why should so good a feeling be … why do people think that so good a felling is so wrong? Why is it wrong that we should feel what we do for one another?" Zel cried out.

"Well, for one thing, it's not wrong. As for other people? I don't know, Zel. That's their problem. WE are who we are. We're just people like everyone else, except luckier because we have one another to make us feel special. I know you're still uncomfortable about the whole 'gay' thing, Zel. That will pass in time. But…while it's just you and me here, together, with no one around to pass judgement on us, forget 'them' out there and be happy with me. Now, put down your book and kiss me. I'm going to pass out now, then you can go back to studying, okay?"

Zel nodded and set his book on his bedside-box. He twisted around and clamped onto his boyfriend, enjoying the closeness, his smell of lavender and male-something, his soft hair, and firm muscles. Gods, he was in love! How could something that felt so good be wrong? It wasn't wrong, not for them. He kissed Xelloss gently, then whispered, "I love you so much it hurts…um…I'm so excited I got the hiccups."

Xelloss thought that was so funny, he kicked him out of the bed and onto the floor. "Go get some water! I won't be able to hold you and sleep with your chest bouncing with hiccups!"

Soon after, they were back in bed, Xelloss curled around Zel, warm and happy. "Zel, good night."

"Good night Xelloss."

"Tell, me…now…"

"I love you Xelloss."

"Hmmm, I love you too, Baby."

* * *

For the continuation, please see the next story in the series called 'Ask Me, Again'. 

**End. Tell Me, Now Part 8.**


End file.
